


Do You Remember (the things that I made you feel...)

by houpgedaheda, thehomiehalen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Vampire Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houpgedaheda/pseuds/houpgedaheda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomiehalen/pseuds/thehomiehalen
Summary: Lexa's sister thinks it's high time she lose her V-card, but seeing as the pup is a bit shy getting out of the gate, she decides to hire an escort to lighten the 'first-time' load so to speak.Clarke bumps into a gorgeous stranger in a coffee shop and feels an unmistakable urge threatening to take over.  She has to run to avoid making a fool out of herself any further, and the last thing she expects is to have to face this girl again.[ Story originally posted by author TheHomieHeda (aka hedaofhearts).  Reposted with permission from the author. ]





	1. Wanted: sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your sister needs to lose her virginity but she has no girlfriend and is too nervous to sleep with some random stranger from a bar?  
> You pay a stranger to sleep with her, of course.

**To:** bookinginfo@thearkservices.com

 **From:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **Subject:** First Time Booker

Hi,

I'm looking to book an escort for my friend. I'm not sure exactly how to go about this, so what information do I need to give you in order to set this up?

-A

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **From:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** First Time Booker

Greetings Newcomer (pardon the pun),

As you have never done this before, I'll be direct with you. I apologize ahead of time if this comes off as crude but it is a necessary evil. What we need to know about your 'friend' is as follows:

  * What you're looking for? Escort (more common - totally smutastic), Girlfriend Experience (less common - smut, with added bonus of kissing), something else entirely (more common than you'd think and by law I'm not allowed to give examples because it violates past customers right to privacy but...we've seen some shit, just know that)..etc. 
  * Who you're into? Men, Women, Both, Neither, Inanimate objects....just give us something to work with.
  * What you're into? Missionary, Cowboy, Doggy, Back-door, Oral, Whips, Chains, Hand-cuffs, Dirty-Talk. Are you dominant? Are you submissive? Do you have any fetishes that involve food? Are you into blood? Basically....what are you wanting us to provide for you?
  * Do you have a specific type? Brunette, Blonde, Redhead, Light eyes, Dark eyes, Freckles, Short, Talk, Boney, Curvy?
  * Tell us about you? Any turn on spots to be aware of, anything you specifically don't like, any names you like or do not like being called?



Once you've finished with that, we can move on from there.

As always, thank you for inquiring. Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with.

\- Raven

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **From:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **Subject:** re: First Time Booker

Me Again.

So I probably should have started with this but......my friend is kind of a special case. I mean, I guess. I don't know - maybe you see this shit a lot but.... Picture this: She's a 20 year old alpha headed into a rut cycle. She also happens to be a virgin so....she's probably gonna need someone a little more equipped to handle her than your average escort. 

She needs something more along the lines of the "Girlfriend Experience" I'm thinking - smut but with 'feelings'. I don't think she's going to last long to tell you the truth, so it more than likely won't matter about kinks or positions. I just want her first time to not be so cut and dry or like a business transaction. I'm paying so is there a way we can make it so she's not even asked for money or anything like that? 

She likes blondes and I vote for someone curvy and...less breakable.

Hope that helps

\- A

  
  
* * * * *

  
**To:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **From:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** re:re: First Time Booker

So here's the skinny,

Not gonna lie, I totally thought you were talking about getting someone for yourself and just didn't want to admit it. But I've got the perfect gal for your friend - a nice vamp vixen, I hope that's okay with you - so let me just tell you how this works and you decide if it's what your friend needs.

We have an apartment set up for this type of thing. I'll send you the address as well as the escort's name in a confirmation email once the deposit is paid to book your slot. Your friend will show up and the escort will proceed by acting as if they are already an established couple, i.e. your friend is coming over to her girlfriend's apartment for 'couples night in'. There will be no introduction (it makes things awkward). The door to the apartment will be unlocked 5 minutes prior to the time stated in your confirmation email. This enables your friend to walk in without having to knock and draw attention (read as: make herself more nervous). When she walks in, she is to set her keys on the kitchen counter to alert the escort to her presence. That is the escorts cue to begin.

The important thing for her to remember is to just be natural - go with the flow. The escort will most likely touch her first to show her that it's okay to get a bit 'handsy', but if she is uncomfortable with the speed or placement of said touching, she can politely grab her hand and squeeze once. That is the escort's sign to 'slow down'. If she wishes for the escort to cease contact until she herself initiates it, she can squeeze twice. That signals for the escort to break away (busy herself in the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, etc.) and wait for a sign before continuing. It's okay to need a break or a moment to collect her head - no one's timing her or pushing so she can take her time. 

What happens from there is up to your friend. If at any time your friend wishes to end the scenario, she only has to say so. No further explanation will be necessary, she can simply grab her things and go.

The apartment is cleaned after each use and the sheets are put on right before the encounter, so they are fresh and smell like home. There is food and drink of all kinds in the apartment if your friend is interested. You're not charged extra for anything your friend and the escort choose to consume so don't worry about that.

**Two important things before we continue:**

  * I do need to express to you that there will be **No claiming bites.** Nips at or on the ear, lips, jaw, back, chest, abdomen, hips, and upper thigh are permitted but her neck is off limits. The escort can bite anywhere your friend desires, but it will not be hard enough to draw blood and will not leave marks unless your friend asks ( _specifically, it cannot just be implied_ ) for her to leave them. 
  * Also, Sex is what you pay for and sex is what you'll get - top quality, as expected - but there will be **No Knotting**. Contraceptives will be available and we make sure we have all sizes accounted for so your friend has absolutely no excuse not to use protection. Knotting, however, is strictly prohibited. 



In Summary - **NO CLAIMING & NO KNOTTING!! ** I have to make that abundantly clear before I can let you book.

Now that we've got that out of the way, let me know if you have any other questions.

-Raven

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **From:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **Subject:** re:re:re: First Time Booker

Dear Sassy Secretary,

I read you loud and clear on everything and I'm ready to book. My phone number is - 555-846-9731. Call for credit card info for deposit.

And actually....I may have lied just a bit, before. Your client is not my friend - she's my baby sister and her name is Alexandra but she goes by Lexa. I can give you more details over the phone.

-A

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** suckonmytunes046@gmail.com

 **From:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** Confirmation! First Time Booker

 **Attachment:** [ _gfexpscenario.pdf_ ]

Hey Sexy Voice,

So, as stated in subject line, this is your confirmation email. Thank you for booking with us!

I've included an attachment with the same information I explained to you before - how the scenario works and what Lexa can do to control the situation.

 **The apartment address is:** 19777 Polis Ave. Suite 215 **//** Walk in front entrance - 1st elevator on your right - Up to 2nd floor - Turn right out of the elevator - 3rd door on your left **//**

The escort's name is Clarke & she will be expecting your sister at 8 PM on Saturday. The scenario ends at 8 AM on Sunday. Lexa will have a 1 hour grace period (technically still part of the scenario but it's on the house, so she doesn't _actually_ have to be out until 9 AM) which can be used for morning activities such as morning cuddles, shower, breakfast, etc. before she leaves. We find that it helps if everything, even the exit, feels really organic - like the client is just leaving for work or something, instead of making things weird.

If you have any last minute questions, let me know.

\- Raven

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** skyprincess@thearkservices.com

 **From:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** Newbieeeeee

Hey Princess,

Got you a new client :)

* * *

**The Deets**

**General info** \- Lexa **//** 20 (21 on Sunday, so say Happy Birthday!) **//** 5'7''; Athletic build; curly brown hair; green eyes **//** Single; College Student **//**

 **Service Info** \- New Client **//** Girlfriend Experience 8P-8A _(Complimentary Grace Period Included)_ **//**

 **Specs/Tags** \- Newb **//** AlphaAlert! **//** Virginal **//** KinksUnknown **//** ObeyTheSqueeze! **//** TotalFlightRisk! **//** Smut &Rut **//**

 **Likes** \- kissing; biting; sucking on her neck; finger nails on her forearms; scratching her scalp (turns her into a puppy, or so I'm told) **//**

 **Dislikes** \- excessive slobber; crying ("She doesn't cry and she hates for other people to do so in her presence." - direct quote); smacking **//**

 **Pet Names -** 'niron', which is pronounced _near-on._ It's not a nickname specific to her, it just means 'lover' or 'loved one' in your client's native tongue, apparently.

 **Payment** \- DO NOT ASK!

* * *

Suite 215 will be ready and waiting for you Saturday @ 7PM so feel free to slide up in there and personalize it a bit. Condoms (all sizes) located in left bedside table per Jasper who replenished the stock. As always, protect thyself!

And be nice, this one might be a runner... >.<

Get 'em girl!

-Rae

 ** _p.s._ ** Your client's sister has a super hot voice, btw. She's the one who booked and is paying for this little excursion. Take care of this girl so I can get the hook-up with big sis, Griffin!

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **From:** skyprincess@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** re: Newbieeeeee

Hey Reyes,

Let me make sure I understand this: my client's older sister called and set this up? A 21st Birthday loss-of-virginity for some alpha pup in her rut?? & Native tongue?? Please tell me she at least speaks English...

Whatever, not even phased. I'm gonna rock this chick's socks off! I'm making it my personal mission to hear this girl howl my name and purr my praises, even if it is in the language of her mother-land!

Should I go for 'girl next door' or 'sorority babe'?

-Clarke

  
* * * * *

  
**To:** skyprincess@thearkservices.com

 **From:** zerogreyes@thearkservices.com

 **Subject:** re:re: Newbieeeeee

Gryffindor,

I assure you, you're not missing anything. This chick (Sexy Voice as I've nicknamed her) called to set this up because her 'baby sister', Lexa, is a virgin and needs to relieve some tension. She wants her sister's experience to be....less like business and more like...'girlfriends having their first time'. I've already explained the scenario as well as the rules for the 'big bad wolf', but Sister Velvet-Vocals assures me that it's 'all good' for you to bite if you feel so inclined. 

But **NO DRINKING!** You know the drill, ma'am! Bites and sucks only when asked - no sampling the patrons.

I'd say go for 'girl next door' - especially with this little squirt already being a tiny ball of anxiety. Plus, alphas like that shit, right?? Vulnerable little omegas or whatever. We should consult O about this...

Oh, and by the way, you should shave. She's probably watched a ton of porn and is expecting you to be bald :) Just a helpful hint.

-Rae

  
* * * * *

**(( Dialing: The Ark ))**

"Thank you for calling the Ark! This is Raven speaking. How may help-"

"First of all," the blonde starts off, "You're a dick. I happen to like my pubic hair and I've _never_ had complaints.."

"Good Morning to you, too, Princess," her friend tells her.

"Second of all, I'm running late as fuck and I'm stopping for coffee so despite your lack of faith in me _and_ my vagina, I'm calling to offer you caffeine."

"Not lack of faith in you or your kittems," Raven corrects, "Merely trying to express what I think your client may be expecting. Virgins look at porn, Clarke. Porn chicks are smooth as a baby's bottom. Most of them, anyways. I mean, it just makes sense to me-"

"Yes, but _this particular_ virgin is looking for the '12 Hour De-flower' with her 'girlfriend' so I think it's safe to assume she's probably not going to be expecting 'Sherri Sky's Shaved Snatch', you feel me? I was thinking element of surprise here, Rae. Like, ' _Oh, I wasn't expecting this to happen tonight but....I kinda think I'm ready to finally take the next step_ ' kinda vibe. I'll trim but-"

"Whatever, Griffin. I'm done arguing with you about your muff. Do what you want, but if that wool-coat your smuggling down there jeopardizes my chance at finding out what Sexy Voice sounds like when she moans, I swear to God, I'll shave the hair off your head." the Latina threatens.

"Save your hate, Reyes," Clarke scoffs. "I know what I'm doing. Now do you want coffee or not?"

"Get me my usual. And make it a double shot of espresso, por favor, because you're already trying me-"

"I'll see you in 20, bitchface. If anyone calls for me, tell them I'm comin-Oh my fuck-" she stutters as her body collides with another stranger waiting in line. "I am so sorry. Shit, I should watch where I'm-"

"It's okay," the girl offers with a sweet smile as Clarke looks up to meet her gaze. "I could have moved I guess, but...I was kind of in a daze too so.."

Clarke is in shock. This girl has the prettiest green eyes she's ever seen. _They're so....so vibrant and captivating,_ she thinks. Her eyes are the kind of eyes that you see in magazines and you just know they're photo-shopped to shine like that. _My God, she smells like...pine trees and sage, with just a hint of citrus. Fuck, she smells so good I just want to bite-_

"Are you okay?" the brunette asks. _Her mouth....Oh Lord_. The girl's mouth is moving and the blonde hears the words but is too focused on those perfectly pillow-like lips to even try to- "You look like you're in shock and...I.. think there's someone yelling at you through the phone..?"

_Oh shit, that's right! Raven!_

"Umm..yes, I...I'm fine thank you. I...I'm really very sorry that I ran into you," Clarke says turning back towards the exit. "I'm just..gonna be going now. Enjoy your coffee."

She rushes out the door and puts the phone to her ear, "Oh my fucking-Raven! I just had my morning completely wrecked by a pair jade green eyes and the sexiest mouth I'll never have the pleasure of knowing. UNFF! I didn't even get my goddamn coffee!"

"You had one job GrumpyCat, one job! Now get your ass here and tell me everything before I forget why I love you!" her friend demands before the line goes dead.

_Fuck, who was that girl and why does the universe hate me?!_

  



	2. It Will Come Back

  


' _Find a mate_ ' they said. ' _You'll be happier'_ they said. ' _Gotta ensure the survival of your lineage_ ' they said.

But it's not that easy, ya know? She knows a total of 4 omegas, personally, and 3 of them are mated - the last one, another alpha's intended. There have been a few betas that caught her eye but, ultimately, it never progressed past that. She wanted a mate; she could see the benefits, obviously. Still, it just hadn't been in the cards for her yet. They weren't the right ones, any of them, and so she abstained for as long as she could.

Her rut cycles were....manageable. She stayed holed up at home, humping a pillow or her mattress or the fleshlight Anya had given her for her birthday last year, until she was fit for contact with the rest of the world. It worked for her - she couldn't deny that. Anya had always told her it was better to take care of urges at home rather than to let herself do something she'd regret: **#1)** _taking a mate she didn't really care for just because she was tired of waiting_ or **#2)** _taking advantage of a weaker wolf just to satisfy her own selfish desires._ She'd known many an Alpha to take what they wanted regardless of the consequences or the damage it caused to the target of their interests. During a rut, a normally passive Alpha could and would become more aggressive and Lexa could never see herself taking advantage of the submission that her pheromones often created in other wolves. Her cycle didn't usually change her as much as some, but it was still better to play it safe so she kept herself locked up until the rage and sexual tension passed. After that, she'd shower and make herself presentable, stepping out into society like a brighter gentler being. Any residual effects were passed off as 'PMS' by unknowing humans who just 'assumed' she was anatomically similar to every other woman they knew.

Humans know that werewolves exist. Most of them don't know who they are and said majority certainly wouldn't understand their 'genital situation'. Hell, even the idea that such creatures live among them creates both excitement and panic depending on the group of people. In all actuality, humans have no way of being able to distinguish between a 'were' and your 'average joe'.......unless they're given some kind of hint or are blatantly told. Some people say that wolves are bigger or stronger, which can be true, but steroids have done a lot to help the human population get 'jacked' so....muscles mean nothing, really. Other wolves and vamps can tell; their olfactory senses being much more acute and attuned to the distinctions. On average, Lexa can find at least 5 or 6 other weres wherever she goes - some more identifiable than others.

Alphas have a specific stench to them. She knows she probably stinks to others like her and, as she's not trying to attract them in the least, she's quite alright with that. Betas have a mild smell to them. It's something akin to jasmine. Light and airy - never too overbearing but enough that you can clearly tell their dynamic. Lexa's quite fond the smell of betas, actually. Flowers have always been a favorite of hers despite the hard, rough-n-tumble exterior she wears most of the time.

Lastly are the omegas. Omega scents can be a bit of a mystery. Unlike alphas and betas whose scents never change whether they're mated or un-mated, an omegas scent changes once that omega is claimed. An alpha's pheromones will settle down to a degree after mating, but their scent is still the same. Betas are the same but, again, their scent is not particularly poweful anyway. An omega, though? Their scent can change dramatically after mating - going from sweet to something more tangy and sour smelling, taking on a bit of the alpha they're mated with. It's amazing how the process works and, for Lexa, the thought of her omega's scent changing to match her own is one of her favorite thoughts about the future - and her future mate. 

Another fun fact: No two omegas smell exactly the same. There may be similarities but an omega's 'brand' is unique and is never replicated in another of their kind. Of the four Lexa knows, one of them smelled like vanilla before she mated, another like cinnamon, the third had the scent of brown sugar and maple, and the fourth is the best smell of all. _Costia._ She smells like those coconut pecan cookies at Lexa's favorite bakery down the street from her and Anya's place. The brunette loves that smell, but said aroma is only as strong and as sweet as it is because the little blonde omega is un-mated. This would be a good thing - normally. It's the thing that Alphas look for when seeking out a mate - a smell that really just embeds itself into every fiber of your being. However, Costia is already spoken for and to try and step on another alpha's toes by taking their intended....not a boundary she wishes to cross. She could fight for her, but it would be distasteful (as her mother says) and would only spell disaster for the union.

And _that_ \- the lack of anyone she's interested in being even remotely available - is what got her into this position. The position of having her sister purchase an escort for her - right as her impending rut cycle is expected to start - in the hopes that she'll finally be able to get out some of her pent up frustration with an actual person instead of ruining all the household furniture.

Okay, so it's not that bad but still...it's _that_ and the fact that she's too chicken-shit to go pick up some stranger in a bar. Sure, you'll never see them again but....you definitely don't wanna be that story they tell their friends, like - _'Oh my God, this one time I met this Alpha in a bar and she turned out to be a virgin who couldn't even make it past making out before she creamed her pants.'_

 _Yeah, that's not a good look for anyone,_ she thinks, shaking her head.

She was so nervous that morning when Anya told her she was going to set it all up. She walked out of their apartment, needing to be anywhere but in the shared space where her sister would no doubt be explaining the sad circumstances that let them to seeking out 'professional' help. The coffee shop had seemed like as good a place as any to clear her head, get a cup of joe, and sit and kill time while her sister conducted business. It was one of her favorite places in Polis and the first place she'd visited when she and her sister had moved to the city. It had become a safe haven for her to get away from school and Anya and everything else was sometimes just too fucking much. It was just _hers_ , in a way. And she was happy to keep it that way.

And then that blonde happened. The blonde with the bright, twinkling blue eyes, the most adorable beauty mark above her lip, and the stunned silly look on her face. She had a smell about her - like licorice - and it reminded her of the Greek liquor that her grandfather used to drink. She had wanted to be angry that the girl had bumped into her, but....that smell made her as docile as some domesticated porch hound. It was as if suddenly, for the first time since they'd been here, she'd felt so at home in this city full of strangers. That night she dreamed of blue skies and kind eyes as the memory of that fragrance lulled her to sleep.

* * * * *

  
The bar Clarke visits that night smells like wet dog, cigarettes, liquor, and bad decisions. She knew what she was getting into. Before she even stepped foot into this dump, she knew she'd be more likely to lose her appetite than to find someone worth feeding on. Still, a gal's got needs. And bars, while filthy and pheromone infested, are usually the place to find people who will leave with you without making a fuss. 

_It's not like I kill them_ , she reasons. _I just...take a little juice and recharge and then I'm on my merry way. They don't remember it in the morning so...no harm, no foul._ She knows it's wrong - it goes against coven law and she knows it's morally repugnant due to lack of 'truly informed' consent - but she's already on thin ice with her 'family' and she doesn't reap the same benefits as they all do anyway. She really has nothing else to lose. Except her life.

She broke the law 20 years ago when she fell in love with a human. It wasn't something she paraded around for everyone in her circle to see, but vamps have their ways and they could practically smell the blood bag on her every time she returned after seeing him. She knew it would only be a matter of time before something was said and she'd have to choose. She was surprised they kept it quiet as long as they did.

6 months in, Kane had asked her what her 'relationship' was with the floppy haired human named Finn. She'd told him that Finn was a willing meal and nothing more. Kane was a smart man and knew otherwise and that led to Finn being brought in and held captive while Clarke was questioned. They pushed her for days - reminding her of her place in the coven and the importance of following the rules. ' _You don't mix with mutts or humans_ ,' Bellamy had yelled at her. ' _That is the law and even you are not above that, Princess._ '

In the end, she made her choice. She left her coven to be with Finn and it had been a grave mistake, too. Not so much at the time. Or even 5 or 10 years later. They were happy, honestly. They were so in love. But humans have this thing they do where they're there one day and gone the next. And that's what happened to Finn. He was alive one day and then....he wasn't. It took her 5 years of roaming around to finally return to the city she'd left her broken heart in. 5 years of casual sex with whatever vamp she could find in whatever city she happened to be stuck in because what she really wanted was just to get lost in the fuck. She didn't want the emotions or the sweet sensual nagging little nothings that humans liked to whisper in each other's ears. No. What she needed was no talk and all action. 

It was one of the reasons she decided to work at the Ark in the first place. She enjoyed sex and obviously others felt the same way so why not get paid to do something you like. It wasn't always 'good times' but it beat doing anything else she reckoned. It was an adjustment - her clientele consisted of vamps, humans, wolves, and a few hybrids she wasn't even aware existed before she stepped foot into their hotel room. One such client comes to mind often - a hyena hybrid named Nylah. That had been.....a very interesting evening indeed. _Loads of laughs_ , she giggles remembering the night fondly.

With all the clients she saw and her ability to use the gift of compulsion to make them forget, you'd think she'd have plenty enough supply of blood to NOT have to look elsewhere, but alas, here she is. Sitting in this run-down, 'steaming pile of shit' watering-hole looking for a meal. Because using your clients as nom-noms, unless agreed to _prior_ to engaging, was forbidden. Crossing Abby was most assuredly not something you wanted to do. _The pimp hand is strong with that one._

She'd underestimated the amount of canine courting she'd be forced to witness. Her friend Octavia, whose boyfriend Lincoln was the only wolf Clarke really trusted, had warned her about the rising number of weres in the area, but she'd thought it a cute joke at the time. Wolves had never really had a high population in the city - they preferred the surrounding wooded areas where they could run free at night. The city had never held a great deal of cover for them the way it did for vamps. It was, however, neither cute nor a joke, she realized, once she walked in and found herself almost knocked on her ass by the wave of 'Eau de Chien' wafting around the establishment.

The stool she sits on while she scans the crowd is located 2 stools away from the hallway leading to the bathroom and, more importantly, the side exit to the alley. She had placed herself here strategically, hoping for an easy escape once she'd found her mark. The first to approach her is a auburn haired wolf named Tris - an omega, by her smell - who smiles and bats her eyelashes asking if the blonde wants a drink. She declines and shows the girl that she, in fact, already has one and will be just fine with that one for now. Contrary to popular belief, vamps consume food and beverage the same way humans and mutts do. They don't need to, what with already being dead and all, but some like to indulge in the tastes the world has to offer. _Forever is a really long time to live with only the taste of blood to coat your palette._ The omega stays for a while, chatting animatedly about classes and roommates and finals - all of which Clarke could give two flying fucks about because it does nothing but keep her from her mission at hand - when finally, as luck would have it, the blonde locks onto a target across the room. 

She's a redhead which matters much less to the vampire than the fact that she is also a human. Wolves are rich in flavor, but you have to get past the smell. Vampires don't have to breathe - oxygen is sorta non-existent on the list of undead 'must-haves'. They do it only to blend in with humans when necessary and to hunt, of course. It's easy to get over-zealous and forget when your feeding, anyone will tell you that. Sometimes you just crave the smell of blood, so you flare your nostrils and take in air - letting in the smell of the body in front of you as you try to fix your thoughts on the metallic accents that tease every nerve you possess. It's not like it hurts to breathe but everything can be so overpowering to a vamp because their senses are so heightened. 

Omegas aren't so bad but sometimes they're just 'too sweet' to handle. In her human life, she'd never been able to comprehend the idea of having too much sugar. That changed the day she was sired. Lights became too bright and painful for her eyes which, if you're wondering, is the reason vampires don't venture out into the sun often. It doesn't cause them to burst into flames and they don't sparkle like those fucking movies but the shine is a tad intense. Her sense of smell increased as well and aromas she once thought she couldn't get enough of were the ones she couldn't get away from fast enough. That was before she learned to control her breathing....or more accurately, to not breathe. 

Moving right along. Betas don't bother her, honestly, but she meets so few of them that she almost forgets what they smell like until someone reminds her, again. Alphas are the worst, by far. That musky, heady odor that just makes her grind her teeth. It lets her know that her gag reflex is in working order, as well. It's worth mentioning that wolf pheromones don't have the same affect on vampires as they do on other wolves. Oh, they can smell them - vampires can actually sense a change in a wolf's hormones up to a week before another wolf can - but there's no other physical reaction like the need to submit that follows the pump of alpha stink or the feeling of calm that can come from an omegas soothing cloud of comfort.

The redhead saunters up to the bar for another drink and Clarke decides it's time to make her move. It's swift and in no time, she's leading her conquest out the side exit and pinning her against the brick wall outside. _Better fill up now. It's going to be a long weekend,_ she thinks. As she fights to keep from draining the poor girl in her grasp, her mind flashes to the wild-haired brunette from the coffee shop - those jade green orbs and the smell of the forest she remembered from her childhood.

_Fuck, I've never felt anything like this.....this hunger...._

* * * * *

  
Saturday afternoon approaches and Lexa reads the paper Anya so thoughtfully gifted her with to explain how this works. Yes, it's embarrassing. And Yes, she can't fucking believe she's preparing to do this. Still, it has to be done, she feels. Because being 21 and still a virgin? It's unacceptable (to Anya) and she can't stand the teasing anymore.

She'd done her research. In the past few days leading up to this, she'd watched more porn than all of her friends had watched in their lifetimes - combined! She'd jerked off so much she wasn't even sure that her dick wouldn't just rebel against her completely and refuse to take action when the time came. _Can they be over-worked??_

The instructions were simple enough and she found herself thinking it all seemed.....too easy. _Anything this easy is too good to be true_ , she tells herself. Yet, she continues to read and absorb the information, committing everything to memory in the hopes that she won't entirely screw this up.

"The door will be unlocked, so don't feel the need to knock and/or wait outside. Simply walk inside and set your keys on the kitchen counter. It will be loud and that is desired. Your escort will be waiting in the bedroom for this exact noise. Once they hear it, they will address you. They may ask you to help them with something or they may ask how your day was. The important thing for you to remember is to be natural; they will go with whatever you say or do in this scenario.."

That's what Anya tried to really drive home with her - be natural, spontaneous. ' _Just do you and she'll play to that_ ,' her sister had said. 

_But **she** doesn't know me_ , the alpha squirms in her seat as she argues with herself. _**She** won't know what's natural for me and what's not - what I like and what I don't. Who the fuck am I kidding? I don't even know what I like..._

"You're stressing," her sister's voice draws her out of her internal struggle. "Stop stressing, Squiddo. This is supposed to be a worry-free situation for you. Get in there, get your nut and get gone. You will never have to see this girl again, so stop working yourself up and over-analyzing shit. This is her job, she's probably dealt with this before so it doesn't matter if you're a little....awkward-"

"Awkward?" her voice almost squeaks. "Anya, I'm gonna be more than a little awkward. I'm just praying I don't hump her leg like some ridiculous pup-"

"Maybe she'll dig that sorta thing," the older girl offers her with a smile. "You don't know until you try it. Just don't bite or knot her. Fuck her all you want - as often as your little heart desires and as much as you can fit into 12 or 13 hours because I wanna make sure I get my money's worth - but don't try and claim her. You hear me, Squid?"

"Yeah, I hear you.."

"No, I'm serious Lexa. Look at me," her sister orders. "I want you to be able to....get lost in this and just let loose but....don't be stupid. Mom and dad would shit a fucking brick if you knotted and claimed a hooker.."

"Alright, Anya, I got it. No need to remind me of how...insane this whole thing is.."

Growing up in the marshlands about 30 miles from Tondici, Lexa and her family were the only werewolves in town. She and her big sis had been taught from an early age what their heritage was and what that meant for their future in terms of love, potential mates, and children. ' _No mutts_ ,' her parents tutted. ' _No curs. Your bloodline is pure and it should stay that way. You have a responsibility to uphold the traditions of this family and to carry on it's lineage. We are strong because we stick to our strengths and do not allow others to pry at our weaknesses.._ ' 

_Love is weakness_ , she remembers. _There's simply no time for such notions when you're responsible for the survival and the continuation of your pack.._

It had always made her feel oddly like a dog in one of those shows. _Walk this way_ , she mocked in her head. _Turn and strut, show your agility and your prowess. Show your good breeding._

Tonight wasn't about that, though. Tonight was about letting her alpha have a little fun - no-strings attached fun - and she wasn't about to let thoughts of familial obligation bring her down.

_Let yourself be free, Lexa. No more feeling like a caged pup._

* * * * *

  
Clarke rushes around the apartment trying to 'home' it up a bit. She places picture frames around the living room and bedroom - her own personal things from home, pictures of her throughout her childhood and up until now. This was supposed to feel like her apartment and like her 'girlfriend' was coming over for dinner and a stay-in night at home. She'd already picked out a selection of movies and music, a wide variety of genres that she was sure would allow her client to find _something_ she liked.

This girl isn't the first Alpha client she's had; not the first rut she's had to deal with, either. She decides she'll just forgo breathing for the night. That always helps. She thinks back to her first Alpha and how awful the experience had been. She'd forgotten not to breathe - too used to having to pretend for her human clients - and the first nose-full of his raunchy and acrid, self-assured funk had her reeling. She persevered, never one to leave a job undone, but it was most taxing. When the affair had gone on for longer than she felt herself capable of tolerating, she managed to reach her hand around and stick a finger just inside his anus. It's a dirty trick, sure, but it tends to get the job done. She thanked every God she'd never believed in when his hips faltered and he grunted one last time before whimpering as he came. She played her part well, forcing her inner walls to squeeze rhythmically while she moaned and faked her own release. He didn't question it and ended up paying double just to keep her from disclosing the fact that he'd accepted her finger a little too eagerly. _Typical alpha_ , she rolled her eyes at the thought. 

She figured she'd wait instead of starting on a meal. _What if she's got allergies?_ the blonde thinks. _What if she doesn't like spicy food or onions or what if she only eats meat or-?_

A loud knock at the door stops her in her tracks. _Uh uh, it's too early. And she's not supposed to knock. What the fuck?! Don't they even read the fucking papers...I mean-_ She storms towards the door and when it swings open in her grip she's left standing in front of a taller, blonde-haired stranger with high cheekbones, a scent cloud that reminds her of cherry blossoms and bamboo, and a satisfied smirk slapped across her face. _Stance like an alpha, but drenched in omega perfume...interesting. Wait, no! Focus! Who the hell-And what the fuck is it with Alphas and their smirks?! I can't stand that cock-sure bullsh-_

"Raven said I should probably bring these by," the woman says, handing over a duffel bag as she eyes the blonde. "She said Lex might need some clothes. Pajamas and shit. I brought a bunch.....thought maybe you could stock a drawer or something...make her feel....I don't know....welcome. Oh, I'm Anya....Lexa's sister. You're fucking gorgeous, by the way. I'm sure you get told that a lot. She's gonna go bonkers when she sees you.."

"Ah ha, well...I'm Clarke, which you probably already know," she replies taking the bag. "And thanks. This will definitely help."

"Alrighty, so," Anya chuckles, "Thanks for doing this. I'm gonna head out before Squidward gets here-OH! By the way....she likes squids. Like....REALLLY likes squids. It's weird but, if you have like...Netflix or something here, just like...put on a squid doc and she'll be fucking set. She's kind of a dork. I mean...when you get to know her. She's gonna be.....stand-offish at first, probably. Just....be patient with her, please. And if she gets a little antsy it's because her cycle's starting and she can be a handful, but if she gets too aggressive-"

"Anya," Clarke reaches out for the other girl's arm. "She's going to be fine. Trust me. I'll take good care of her, okay? If she gets too out of hand, there's someone in the room next-door that can and will protect me - they get paid extremely well to do so. I'm never _really_ alone when I'm on a job, so....don't worry. All the bases are covered and I can take it from here, big sis! Just get outta here before my 'girlfriend' sees you and I get accused of cheating, will ya?"

"Oh," the older blonde laughs as she nods her head. "Smart thinking there, Blondie. Guess I'll see you around then.."

"Probably not," she answers quickly, "But it was really nice meeting you. Tell Raven I said thanks for doing her damn job for once."

"Sure thing." the alpha grins, turning to walk back down the hall. "And thanks, again, Clarke."

She watches her get into the elevator and then shuts the door, looking at her watch. _15 minutes_ , she thinks, _Plenty of time to get this bag unpacked and put away before she gets here._

* * * * *

  
Lexa stands outside the door praying for a miracle. She knows this is going to be a train-wreck; there's really no other way it could go. Still, she hopes she can at least make it long enough to help the girl get-off first. _I mean, that's the hardest part, right? Figuring your way around the 'Chamber of Secrets' and making the girl cum...that was the goal, yeah? Do that and then you can bust like your're trying to spurt your insides out._

That's what she tells herself, anyway. It seems like a good goal to have. Not too unbelievable like having the girl beg for her or scream her name. _That's not even realistic, is it? I mean....she might do it just because....it's her job. But....that's not really a testament to my skills as a lover so-What the fuck are you doing, goufa?! You haven't even made it through the door and you're already convincing yourself this broad's gonna cry for your knot. Shit, pup! You gotta straighten up!_

The longer she stands outside the more agitated she becomes and she's not sure if she's upset with herself or because she can smell the faint remainders of another alpha and something in her rut-hazed brain tells her this is HER territory and that smell shouldn't be there. She growls and then catches herself, shaking her head and slamming her forehead against the door. _Come on, Lexa. For fucks sake just pull yourself together and get this over with.._

She looks at her phone, huffing as she notes the time before sliding it back into her pocket. _8:10pm. Fuck, I'm late,_ she grumbles. _I've been standing out here talking to myself so fucking long that I'm late and-Shit. Was I supposed to bring clothes? I'm staying the night, I....I should have thought to bring them. Some sweats or something at least. But it wasn't on the paper...it.....goddammit I should have asked before I headed over here-_

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone pushing a cart down the hall into the elevator. The look on the man's face as he eyes her makes her jumpy - jumpy and brave as she puffs her chest out, grabs the door knob, and twists, pushing her way across the threshold. She shuts it behind her and makes her way into kitchen - jaw still tightened and chin jutted out as she struts. She brings to mind the instructions to lay her keys on the counter and she finds herself staring blankly at the island counter top. She doesn't want to be too loud but she wants to make sure the girl hears her.

_Just set them down, Woods! Set them on the counter, let them 'clink', and wait for this girl to magically appear. You're an Alpha! You command attention and demand respect!_

She damn near slams the keys into the marble surface and the loud clanging makes her shrink back and look around for a second, afraid she sounds more like an intruder than the client the escort was expecting. _Brilliant move, branwada. Just hope she doesn't come down that hall brandishing a weapon of some sort-_

"Babe?" a voice calls to her from the direction of the bedroom. "Is that you?"

 _Mm, that voice is...heavenly. Oh fuck, say something back, stupid._ "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to be that loud..."

"You okay? You sound upset..." the girl sounds like she's getting closer but Lexa stays standing, stock-still, with her back to the hall trying to hide her anxiety. 

A pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and she almost yelps when she feels a kiss pressed to the back of her neck. She settles into the feeling and finds that she's never been so happy to have worn her hair up in that signature messy bun that Anya absolutely despises. _But.....Why am I smelling...licorice, again? That's....so weird-_

"Studying didn't go so well, I take it?" the body behind her hums as she feels what she assumes is a nose nuzzling against her shoulder blade. 

She can feel the other girl's body pressed against her back and her butt. Her alpha wants to growl, wants to assert it's dominance and take this girl now, but she fights to suppress it. _Why rush the inevitable? You don't want to seem too eager. Delay your clumsy attempts for as long as possible. Might be your best bet..._

"No, not particularly." she rasps, hoping the stranger hasn't noticed the way her heart is pounding in her chest.

"Mmm, you wanna talk about it?" the girl offers, her left hand scratching at the alpha's abs through her t-shirt. "I know you get stressed about this shit, Lex, but...you're so fucking smart and you have nothing to worry about. You always pull it out in the end. Maybe you just work better under pressure."

 _Mmmmm that feels so good, I...Lex? I.....I kinda like that.....FUCK!_ Her eyes shoot up and she's instantly glad the escort can't see her face. _She knows my-Shit, shit, shit! What's her name? This was on the paper, I know it was. Claire....no. Clara....fuck. CLARKE! That's it. Clar-ke._

"Clarke," she tries the name out, letting her tongue click the 'K', and is surprised to feel the girl behind her shiver in response. She pushes through, unwilling to let a silence fall between them giving her a chance to re-think this. "I appreciate you trying to talk me up...but I can't help but feel like you're kind of obligated to say things like that."

_It's not a lie. She's being paid to say shit I like right now. But I mean...that was a fun, flirty response....that's good. Natural, even. Great job, goufa! You might be able to salvage this, yet!_

"Lexa, look at me.." the voice beckons her and she feels a tiny bite at her trap muscle.

 _Ooooooh shit,_ she feels herself tremble with excitement. _This is it. Moment of truth. Just turn around. It doesn't have to be-_

As she turns her body in the girl's grasp, her eyes lock onto a blonde with the most entrancing cerulean blue gaze. _Holy-_

"-shit." Clarke seems to finish her thought, her face mirroring the expression she wore just days before in the coffee shop. "You're-"

"Breathtaking," Lexa tells her, a dopey grin painting her features. "You're absolutely breathtaking, Clarke." _Smooth, Commander. Very smooth._

"You always say that," the blonde says, still trying to play to the scenario. But Lexa can tell she's equally as shaken by this less-than-conventional introduction.

"And I always mean it," the alpha purrs. _I can play along with this,_ she thinks. _Might even like it......a little too much.._ "You hungry?"

The other girl nods, finally breaking their eye contact as she looks down at their feet and takes a giant breath, exhaling as she speaks.

"Oh yes," she replies, her voice a husky melody that threatens to leave Lexa a complete disaster. "Starving, actually."

  



	3. You're Something I Cannot Miss

  


There are rules in the sex industry. These rules vary depending on your job, whether you're simply a stripper, an escort, or a porn star. Some are more like unspoken laws that everyone just knows or gets told from the beginning, and thus, learn by rote. Some are clearly defined guidelines by which you do your job - maybe they're posted on a cork-board in the changing room or on your boss' office door, wherever optimum visibility is for you and yours. Clients have boundaries they're given too, and they are expected to follow them. But the point is that there are professional standards in play and one is responsible for representing their employer in the best way possible. 

You may not be the face on the billboards, but when you're with the client, yours is the only face they see and it needs to be one of _class_ \- no matter the type of work you do.

The Ark has 7 basic rules to being an efficient escort:

  1. **Do not leave your post.**
  2. **Do not go anywhere without backup.**
  3. **Know your client and know how to read them.**
  4. **Do not lose control of the situation or yourself.**
  5. **Do not ask or answer personal questions.**
  6. **Do not bring your 'home-life' to work and do not take your 'work-life' home.**
  7. **Never get attached.**



All of the escorts abide by them, even the ones who are strictly on 'in-house' service duties. There's leniency on some, only a mild tolerance for others, but you try to fly under the radar when it comes to breaking rules. One or two at a time - that's the limit. If you're one of Abby's pets, you might be able to get away with 3....but it'll cost you. 

There is one _extra_ rule which is specific to her and the other vamp escorts: **No feeding unless the client SPECIFICALLY requests it when making their appointment.** It cannot be something that they choose on a whim during the encounter and is not something they can call up later to add-on. The desire for such activity **must** be expressed before the vampire has contact with the client. It cuts down on lawsuits that try and pin vamps for using compulsion on clients, masking it as a kink, to get a quick meal.

8 very simple rules that can make or break you in the business. And Clarke prides herself in having never broken any of them.

Until now.

* * * * *

It occurs to her, as she sips her beer, just why she couldn't place the scent at first. It's been so long since she's had the privilege. _A purebred in Polis_ , she marvels. _The city of debauchery and mixed-matches. My night just got exponentially more interesting, that's for sure. Her parents must be thrilled._ The thought makes her giggle and she has to catch herself. It's fine to be informal in this line of work but laughing at the circumstances by which your client came to employ your services is not an appropriate way to handle yourself. _Get your shit in check, Clarke._

"How's Anya?" Clarke asks, catching the pup by surprise. "Did she get a date with that hot secretary yet?"

Lexa chuckles, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. "Oh uh-I think she's working on that. She's trying to think of a showy way to ask her. She's...just like that. A real over-achiever.."

"Of course," the blonde laughs. Having only seen Anya once, she can't really know for sure but she can totally see that being true. _She probably has no idea that I've actually met Anya._ "I like that you're simple, though. It makes me feel more relaxed."

"Oh good, no pressure then," the alpha smirks, downing the rest of her beer. "You want another?"

"Sure," the vampire smiles as Lexa gets up and heads to the bar.

The age difference is significant - Lexa's 20, er, technically 21 years stacked against Clarke's 213. She doesn't look her age.She'd stopped aging at 22 when she was turned and she thanked her lucky stars it hadn't happened sooner, too. There was one girl at the Ark who was what they called the 'After School Special'. She was turned at the tender age of 16 and hadn't even had her first boyfriend yet. Some vamp-gone-rogue went and turned her - broke the rules of the coven and ended up paying for it with his life. The thing is, your body (once your turned) reverts back - if you get injured - to whatever state it was in the day you were sired. If your throat gets sliced, you bleed a bit but then it heals right up. Good as new. You break your arm, no worries. Everything will be back in working order within a few hours. Just gotta rest and let your body do its thing. That also means, in case you haven't guessed, that being a virgin when you're turned....means you're a virgin 'til the day you meet your truth death. Each time is your first time, unless you do it in such rapid succession that you don't give yourself time to 'recoup'. The girl, Charlotte, doesn't complain; if anything she brags about how many clients she books in a week. And it's true....she makes a killing. But the kind of skeevy perverts this girl sleeps with just to make that kind of money.... _yeah, I'll pass on that_ , Clarke shutters. 

"M'lady," Lexa says, handing her a new beer. "Was your food alright? I mean, I come for the music but the good eats are what keep me."

"It was pretty spectacular, actually," the blonde agrees. "I was worried at first, but I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. How often do you come here?"

"Often enough," the alpha hums. "Anya likes her ladies and I accompany her because there's always a chance she'll get herself into trouble."

"What's it like having a sister?" _Shit! You're supposed to already know each other! She doesn't know-_ "Remember, only child here, so I kinda have this odd fascination with siblings-"

"Take mine," Lexa offers with a grin. "She stinks and she cusses like a sailor but she's house-trained so...that's a plus."

"I really hope you're not going to college for advertising because that sales pitch?" Clarke giggles, scrunching up her nose.

"That bad, huh?" the pup asks, gaining a nod from the vamp. "Look, she has redeeming qualities but she can be a bit-"

"Abrasive?" the blonde finishes for her.

"That's.....accurate, yes," Lexa confirms.

"I guess it's true what they say, you can't choose family," Clarke shrugs, before taking a swig.

"That's true," the alpha nods in response.

"Is your whole pack purebred like you?"

"Not all," the brunette informs her, thoughtfully. "But most, yes."

"So why move here?"

"Because there are no wolves where we grew up," Lexa explains. "Anya's getting older and she needs to find a mate."

"And you came here.....to Polis....looking for one?" the blonde questions.

"In a sense," the pups tells her before adding, "but mostly because they were trying to keep me away from the pack for now."

"Who? Why? Isn't that like your motto or something - always stick with your pack??"

"It's a long story and I didn't come here to tell it, so....can we not?"

"Whatever you want, baby," Clarke assures her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You make the rules."

Actually, Lexa doesn't make the rules. The Ark makes the rules; _Abby_ makes the rules. And they have - er, _she_ has - already broken 3 of them within the first hour and a half of this encounter.

~~**1\. Do not leave your post.** ~~

~~**2\. Do not go anywhere without back up.** ~~

~~**5\. Do not ask or answer personal questions.** ~~

_You're on a roll tonight, Clarke. Let's try to rein it in a bit, shall we?!_

But the alpha had asked that they go out to eat and had pulled the 'It's my birthday' card, thus gaining the upper hand which brought them here. Sitting in this slightly upscale joint (compared to the dive bar she'd been in earlier this week) drinking imported beer and watching a live band play. To be fair though - if you broke Rule #1, you were breaking #2 by default because your backup was always posted either next-door or in the room itself. Leaving the safety of your room, meant forfeiting your right to a bodyguard, as well. So yes, you break two rules and yes, both rules existed for the safety of the escorts however....it was a 2 birds with 1 stone kinda deal so it wasn't _that_ bad, right? And, she couldn't deny the alpha's request (or the opportunity to ride that motorcycle of hers). _The customer is always right, aren't they?_ she reasoned.

"The band is good, tonight," Lexa speaks up, swallow a big gulp of her beer. "I actually sang with these guys once or twice."

"No way," the blonde slaps her hand. "Well get up there! Sing to me and you might get lucky tonight, stud-muffin!"

"Ha, well....I'd be a fool to turn that down, wouldn't I?" the alpha snickers, taking one last drink before she walks to the edge of the stage.

09:15pm - **Blackbird:** how goes it, princess? miller says he hasn't heard any howling yet. sure ur doing ur job right? there's razors in the bathroom in case you change your mind ;)

She shakes her head and sighs, typing out a response on the work cell as she eyes the wolf still standing at the stage talking to the lead guitarist. _Jesus Christ how do you even look so fucking delicious just... **existing** like that? Seriously? Honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now.._

09:17pm - **Lioness:** i must have done something extraordinarily horrible in a past life rae, because the universe is seriously fucking with me. coffee shop girl = my new client.

09:18pm - **Blackbird:** oh shit. mind ur manners, clarke. i'd really hate for abby to fire u.....or worse.

_Yeah, you and I both, Reyes._

09:19pm - **Lioness:** i'm afraid my manners are the least likely thing to get me fired after tonight. but fuck i'm having to fight everything in me not to pounce on her right now. raven, she's a pure. that's why she smells so goddamn irresistible.

What you need to understand is that wolves come in two classes: Purebreds and Hybrids. Beyond that, you have your subsets. You have your regular pures and then you have your royals - the ones from more prominent, leading families in the were community. Only a handful of royal families exist, especially in the states, but they still follow the old-world rules. They are obsessively particular about the mates they choose; some of the families still negotiate arranged marriages between their offspring. She always thought it was too much trouble to be worth it - having to follow the family tree back generations upon generations to figure out who could pair with who. _Shit, that's a lot of energy to waste just to figure out who you can fuck. I mean, obviously, some of them fuck others before their mated but....really though? All that?? What about being happy? What about living life to its fullest? The whole thing seems a bit antiquated._

Hybrids are separated into two groups, as well - human-dominant and wolf-dominant. Human-dominant hybrids are the lowest subset and are basically just humans with heightened olfactory senses, the ability to hear even a whisper up to 100 yards away, and a mild increase in muscle. They also have attitude problems and can grow fangs and claws when angry but they do not shift and have only a faint scent about them. They're rare - even more so than pures - and they blend into human society so well because they don't experience heats or ruts like other wolves. As a result, these weaker wolves don't get identified as Alpha, Beta, or Omega because they don't present with such dynamics. Their anatomy is an exact match to a normal human's and their sex organs _tend_ to follow the same patterns. 

Wolf-dominant hybrids are anatomically identical to pures - alphas have cocks (male and female alike - although, for whatever reason, they are not as well endowed as a purebred), omegas have cunts (again, both male and female), and betas are the wild cards of the bunch, sporting either (or a divine combination of both in some cases). Wolf-dominant hybrids can shift just like pures but they don't have the same amount of raw power. They also stink to high heaven which is why the good majority of alphas you encounter, in the city at least, positively reek - their nearly all of them hybrids. Something about the genetic mutation and the union between human and mutt didn't set well in terms of pheromones. It ended up with most of them smelling like something left behind in an alley after a stray takes a dump. Purebreds don a more clean, outdoorsy smell. One of the last ones she'd met, before Lexa and her sister showed up that is, was a wolf named Delleile. He was tall and muscular with dark skin and light golden amber eyes. He smelled like a summer storm and if she were being honest, he made her heart beat like thunder, too. Nothing ever happened between them - the law was the law back then and she met Finn within 2 days of meeting the wolf - but she still remembered the taste his emissions left on her tongue.

 _Lexa's scent is so much better_ , _though_ , she muses to herself. _It's a shame really, because I could happily live an eternity with that smell overtaking me..._

09:21pm - **Blackbird:** uh oh. resist the urge! what u do after tonight is up to u and her but on the clock...u need to behave. i mean miller's not a snitch but remember he hears everything. supersonic hearing, clarke. u so much as queef and he's gonna know.

 _Yeah, well.....he must know that we escaped then, too._ She looks up to make sure the wolf can't see her blush. _Fuck me, this is going to be a long night._

09:22pm - **Lioness:** yes thank u raven for that stunning assessment of my incredibly shitty situation. btw thanks for having big sis stop by with a change of clothes. pup didn't bring any with her.

09:23pm - **Blackbird:** just 'doing my job', highness. what's sexy voice look like? she hot? she on my level? i've never really liked the way fur looks on me but...i'd be willing to let her huff and puff and blow my blouse down. 

Another peak at the alpha in front of her reveals that the girl is on the stage now, standing in front of the mic, and staring right at her. _Alright, game on,_ she readies herself. _Go on and dazzle me, pup._

09:24pm - **Lioness:** she's ur type. 100%. gotta go. it's show time. text u in the am when i'm headed out.

Instead of the entire band playing, it's just the lead guitarist who has switched from an electric to an acoustic and is playing a nice sultry stream of notes that seems like both the main melody and the accompaniment. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a tad bit into musicians - their fingers are sooooo magical, truly. And then the green-eyed alpha opens her mouth and Clarke forgets about fingers, toes, and everything else she knows in favor of focusing on that one voice. 

_"Hangin' round, downtown by myself_

_and I've had too much time, to sit down and think about myself_

_and then there she was - like double cherry pie_

_yeah, there she was - like disco super-fly..."_

She croons out the first verse and the blonde feels her stomach tighten and her heart jump into her throat. But it's the chorus and the way that Lexa's eyes roam over her body as she sings it that makes Clarke uncomfortably wet.

_"'Cause I smell sex and candy, yeah, - love_

_and who's that lounging in my chair, - love_

_and who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

_mama this surely is a dream, yeah, yeah,_

_mama this surely is a dream, yeah, yeah."_

She loses herself in the lyrics and the atmosphere and before she knows it, the music has stopped and the alpha is walked towards her. _God, she's got a spectacular jawline_ , the blonde almost moans. _She's fucking dreamy and I can't understand how she doesn't have every omega within a 50 mile radius knocking down her door-_

As if on cue, the blonde sees a brunette omega approach Lexa before she can make it back to their table. The alpha pup smiles, sweetly, before looking back up towards Clarke. If the vampire had paid enough attention to their surroundings, she would have noticed that this bar is teaming with other wolves - alphas, betas, and omegas - as well as other vamps. Another omega approaches and the blonde whips her head around to notice the vamps are eyeing her, too. 

_Her smell_ , she thinks. _Her rut makes her scent more noticeable and these baby biters are too young to know what that smell means but they know she smells good_. She flashes the others of her kind a set of glowing icy-blue eyes - a show of dominance that tells them ' _I'm older and more powerful. And she belongs to me._ '

Normally, she would walk over to meet her date - stealing her away from everyone else vying for her attention. But wolves are not her forte and she's really not sure how to play this. She doesn't have to think about it long because Lexa does eventually pry herself away from the circle of omegas who swarm her like bitches in heat. She strides over to their table, standing directly in front of Clarke's stool and positions her body between the blonde's legs. Her hand comes up to grab the back of the vampires neck and Clarke finds her head spinning as the brunette's lips meet hers for the first time this evening. And fuck if it isn't the best kiss she's ever had. Those gorgeous lips and a skillful tongue the alpha uses to tease her until she chases the brunette's mouth each time she pulls back even just an inch. When the pup finally does end the kiss, the vampire is left with her eyes closed and mouth open feeling like she's _actually_ alive for the first time in over 190 years.

"You ready to get outta here?" Lexa asks calmly as the blonde opens her eyes again.

Clarke lets her hands run from their place on the girl's hips down, over the front of her pants and then back to the outside of her lower thighs as she looks up and says, "Lead the way, Commander."

* * * * *

  
She doesn't remember her own first time. They say it's a moment you'll always remember but.....when you've been around for two centuries and you've bedded as many people as she has, it's hard to keep the memories of each individual lover from running together. She's had memorable fucks. That's a given when you get around. But her first time? Must not have been anything too special for it to be able to fade into the recesses of her mind. She does recall her first time with Finn. He was a gentle lover. Caring and sweet, not very big downstairs but he was always asking if she was comfortable or if there was something he could do for her to increase her pleasure. He was dedicated. Sometimes, it was borderline annoying how much he worried about her orgasms. She wanted to tell him to shut up and just take it but it felt wrong, in a lot of ways. Human sex is not the same as vamp sex. Vampires have more power to them - more speed, more stamina, and more strength. Vampires are not soft and sympathetic with their caress. Usually it's more greedy and pointed. She always felt bad for missing vamp sex - she loved Finn, she really did - but there were some days that he just couldn't get her body to respond the way it did with another of her kind. It was something about the way she craved the dark energy and Finn was just too pure - like first morning light.

It was also about 'the bite'. Humans have long speculated about how vampires are created, most of them never finding out the truth unless they know a vamp personally or get turned themselves. 'The bite' is different from 'a bite' which is used for feeding. When feeding, a vamp simply bites down, puncturing the skin, and then pulls back and drinks the blood that pours out of the wound. 'The bite' is the term used when referring to siring another vampire - a bite which requires venom secreted in the saliva to jump-start the change. It's not a pleasant process and unlike the TV shows and movies most humans have come to love which romanticize it in a way....the actual change is painful and deadly. And not in that 'undead' kind of way. A good majority of humans die - er, stay dead, rather - after 'the bite' as their body is too weak to complete the change. It's one of the reasons Clarke had never discussed trying it with Finn. She couldn't risk losing him.

So how are there so many vampires, one might ask? Good question. Back in the day, humans went outside and played in the dirt. They let themselves get grimy and nasty and they enjoyed it. The physical exertion and the time out in the sun or the rain or whatever the elements had planned. Back then, humans relied on their bodies' natural defense system to fight infections and bugs. Pharmaceutical companies hated it and humans became fucking nitwits and decided they needed a 'quick-fix' for every fucking thing under the sun. Got a cold? The flu? A hang-nail? ' _Antibiotics_ ', you scream. ' _Give me antibiotics._ ' And with all that, their bodies have become stupid and don't know how to fight shit anymore. That's the key to surviving 'the bite' - all those antibodies springing into action to combat that 'big bad' trespassing on their territory. But no. They've allowed their bodies to be lazy and instead of changing they just die because they're weak and they've got a fucking weak immune system. 

But I digress.

'The bite' is also used during vamp sex as a way of amping things up a notch. Vampires often bite each other when they're getting frisky and let the venom create a sort of high - an adrenaline rush that turns even the average vamp lover into a fucking God. Obviously, the same cannot be done during sex with a human or a wolf. For wolves the venom is toxic, kind of like wolfsbane. It weakens them, but only...it doesn't stop there. It morphs inside them - creating a sickness their body's natural rapid healing can't touch and killing them slowly and excruciatingly in the process. It's painful.....until it's not. The mutated virus (for lack of a better word) creates a sort of auto-immune type reaction next. Like Guillain-Barre on crack, it attacks the nervous system and if the sickness doesn't kill them quick enough, the paralyzing effects will do the job. Toes become tingly and then completely numb, followed by the rest of the legs and then up until it reaches the lungs and they shut down. If you've gotta pick, a bullet to the head isn't a bad way to go considering the other two options. Hallucinations are common (not that this has happened often enough to really be able to say what is normal or abnormal, but there are stories) as are vivid dreams which have been said to turn into night terrors that eat away at the wolf's mind driving them insane. And all of this combined is why there are no vamp/wolf mixes.

She imagines some have tried, though. Whether for love or just pure experimentation. Maybe for torture - cruel and unusual punishment dealt out by the most devious of minds. Something. There has to be some basis for the stories, some precedent that their people look to in order to surmise what happens when such a chance is taken. But she's never really dwelt on it much.

With her arms wrapped around the alpha's waist, feeling the wind rush past them as they speed down the city streets on Lexa's motorcycle, she chastises herself for not having more control. _Gah_ , _I can practically taste the pedigree - even from the stage it rolled off her in waves, floating down and promising to choke me out from 20 feet away._ _Fuck, I'd love to taste her_ , she cries inwardly, pressing her lips to Lexa's back. _I really hope she's not an asshole when things get heated..._

It starts with the fever, Clarke remembers from her times before. Well, that's not totally true. It starts with a 'cuddlefest'. Alphas get super duper cuddly and attentive right before the fever pitch. They're all clingy and fluffy and it's weird but she's _maybe, just a little bit_ of a slut for the snuggles. Once that spike hits, though, all bets are off. In her experience, it goes one of two ways. Either they get aggressive and initiate or they get whiny and beg for her to take care of them. There's different variations but the basics are the same. They either take it before she has an option to _offer_ help or they make her 'service' them. She used to think it was about being lazy. That the ones who asked for her to 'ease their pain' were just fucking lazy and didn't want to put the effort in until they either felt they had to or were sufficiently motivated enough. But after having Octavia explain it to her, she understands that some of them just needed to feel cared for. It was their way of calming the fire brewing inside - they just needed to feel loved for a minute, they needed to see her devotion. They needed to pretend she was an omega. O had explained that to refuse it would most definitely bring out a more aggressive and less desirable beast. While the blonde didn't particularly like choking on Alpha cock all the time, she wasn't going to wait around for the alternative, either.

What happens once things get started is a coin-toss, really. Those that initiate usually press on until they get their fix and then they clean up and piss off. They're the alphas that either hate themselves for not being able able to find a mate or the ones who've lost a mate and go and cry themselves to sleep that night in the privacy of their own home. Lincoln says it can take a big release to be able to let yourself mourn properly. The ones she sucks off into oblivion often try to reciprocate which can be followed by actual intercourse if/when they get it up again. Either way, once they nut it's usually over and done with and she's out the door. There's a stronger storm that follows and no escort ever really wants to be around for that. It get's messy. But those are her 3 hour sessions. Tonight, with Lexa, is one of only three 12 hour sessions she's done - the other two being with human women.

As a patron of the Ark, you pay by the hour but there are discounts available when booking in 3 hour intervals. It's an incentive to try and get you hooked. The longer you spend with your escort, the more you enjoy yourself. The more you enjoy yourself, the more you want to re-book. Abby knows her business. The max you get is 12 hours, 13 if you get the special grace period (otherwise known as 'Fluff Time') but that's left to the discretion of the person who's handling your booking - sometimes they tack it on, sometimes they don't. The minimum, which the workers refer to as the 'PrEJAC Attack', is 30 minutes and is only done in-house. Drive time can be a bitch and most of the ones enjoying this option are sneaking around anyway so it all works out. Not surprisingly, it's a popular choice - mostly because anything goes as long as you can fit it into that time frame - and they struggle to keep enough private rooms available for as many clients as they take in. You'd be astonished to know how many show up during their lunch breaks and then leave, straightening up their ties, like they didn't just have their face buried in an escorts ass. Clarke tries to avoid those because they're usually married/mated men who have weird requests like ' _I wanna cum in your ear and then lick it out_ '. _Gag._ The weirdest one was a guy with a prosthesis who LITERALLY removed his leg and fucked her with his toes. He didn't even want her to touch him - ruined his shorts just by watching her climax and then proceeded to lick the cum covered toes before reattaching the leg. _Whatever. To each his or her own,_ she reckons. _Don't think there'll be any of that tonight. Might be kinda sweet if I get to her before the worst of it starts but, if I had to guess, I'd say the words 'rough and rowdy' is what will best describe tonight._

* * * * *

  
Lexa helps the blonde dismount from her bike. She's not sure how long it takes for them to make it to the room, she doesn't even remember the entrance to the lobby or the elevator. All she can do is keep herself walking tall until they get to the apartment and Clarke uses the spare key she'd swiped to open the door and let them in. The alpha walks towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water which she gulps down quickly. She places the glass in the sink and steadies herself with her hands on the counter. This position provides her a moment to steel her features again before turning around. 

_Don't show her how nervous you are_ , she repeats to herself. _She's just another pretty girl. That's all. Just hold it together for a little bit longer, you've played it cool so far. Tomorrow morning you can put all of this behind you._

It doesn't help - her little mantra. It's a filthy lie and she knows it but she chants it in her head nonetheless. She's not positive how long she's been standing there, leaning against the edge, when she feels a hand gliding up her back and fingernails scratching lightly at the nape of her neck. It's too comfortable, too 'normal'. _It's unnerving._

"You want to watch a movie and relax a little or you wanna go to bed, birthday girl?" the blonde whispers, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "We'll do whatever you want. No pressure babe."

"I think a movie sounds nice," Lexa nods. She tries to stay calm but she can feel the fluctuation in her body - the ebb and flow of her hormones signifying the start of her cycle. _Shit,_ _I need to breathe, I need....I need to get away._ "Go ahead and pick one out, darlin', I'm just going to use the bathroom and then we can get settled, 'kay?"

"Alright handsome," the other girl replies, giving her right butt cheek a gentle squeeze before she walks into the living room. "Don't be too long. I'm gonna let the previews and opening credits play out while I wait.."

The brunette pushes herself away from the counter and starts down the hall. She waits until she's safely inside the bathroom with the door locked and the fan on before she reaches for her phone and sends her sister a text.

10:27pm - **LexatheSquid:** Anya....what the fuck have you gotten me into?! This girl.....it's the same girl from the coffee shop. HELP! I can't do this!!

She leans her ass against the bathroom sink, staring at her phone trying to will her sister to reply. It doesn't take long before she gets a response, yet it's not quite the aid she was looking for.

10:29pm - **TankGirl:** Squidlet if you waste my money on some hopeless fantasy about a bitch in a coffee shop I promise on everything holy I'll kill you myself. And why the fuck are you texting me? You should be balls deep in that girl right now. Are you hiding?? Lexa I swear upon PopPop's grave if you've barricaded yourself in the bathroom or something I will come to that apartment and drag you out kicking and screaming!

 _Clearly, she doesn't understand the gravity of the situation here. This isn't just some bitch in a coffee shop,_ Lexa scoffs. _This is a girl that made me feel like I was back at home. What the fuck would Anya know about that, though. She doesn't remember names of half the girl's she sleeps with._

10:31pm - **LexatheSquid:** Thanks a lot, big sis. You're a huge fucking help.

_You're on your own, Woods. There's nothing you can do now but except your fate. If you're going to die of embarrassment, at least her face will be the last thing you see..._

10:36pm - **TankGirl:** Listen to me. The first time is never what the movies make it out to be. That poetic bullshit about tender love-making and tears....all fake. You're going to cum too quick and she's going to do her best to make you feel like it's not the end of the world. And you know why? Because it's not. And that's what the remaining 10 hours or so is for. You get back up and you do it again. It's the only way to learn. You are an Alpha and the future leader of your pack! You better act like it! Now get out of wherever it is you're cowering and do what you gotta do, Heda. Sis en op!

She's right. And Lexa knows it. Pack leaders don't act like this; they don't show fear like this. _You can do this_ , she pushes herself. _You WILL do this!_

She exits the bathroom and makes her way back to the living room where she finds Clarke waiting for her on the couch. She struts as confidently as she can over to the side her 'girlfriend' is _not_ on and plops herself onto the cushion with about the same finesse as a giraffe trying to lie down. It takes a minute, but she reaches out, hesitantly, to wrap her arm behind the blonde and pull her closer. Their bodies seem to mold to each other and it feels.... _familiar_ , Lexa thinks.

She's done this before. She's had a girlfriend - _a real one_. It ended badly and she didn't talk about it much, not even to Anya, but she'd been here. Cuddled up on a couch with a beautiful girl trying to remember how her lungs worked. Only this time....it's different. Because instead of wondering _if_ this is going to lead to sex, she already _knows_ that it will. Instead of praying to all the gods of her ancestors that tonight might be her lucky night, she prays instead that she can at least put up a valiant effort and not go down without a fight.

Clarke moves in even closer, positioning herself almost directly into Lexa's lap. Instead of being startled, the alpha's arms seem to wrap instinctively around the other girl, holding her close. They sit this way for half of the movie. A half which the brunette has no recollection of because she's too busy with her eyes closed and her nose pressed into golden locks. She moves her head to the side of the girl's - her lips brushing against the shell of the blonde's ear. She feels the blonde shift on top of her and is surprised when Clarke's thighs wrap around her waist and her face moves against her neck. She purrs feeling gentle kisses being planted against her throat and both the girl's hands find the back of her neck.

This is kind of familiar, too. She's made it this far a couple times. May or may not have had her hand up a girl's shirt, as well. But that's as far as her own personal knowledge extends. Everything else, all the play-by-plays she's trying to shuffle through in her head, is all shit she watched on some skin flick and decided to file away in case she needed it later.

Those fingers - _fuck, those fingers_ \- scratching at her scalp and turning her into mush, she hates it as much as she loves it because she knows she needs as much control now as possible. _But why?_ her alpha howls. _The whole point of this is to be free!!_

She knows why. She's seen what happens when the rage comes.

She never discusses it. The subject of her parents - her _actual_ mother and father - is a touchy one. Anya's parents took her in because she was family. Anya's father was her dad's brother. Their decision to take her was more of an obligation.....because it was their job. If a pack member dies and they have kids, the pack members family is responsible for taking the children. If they have no family, that responsibility falls on the Heda. It never comes to that, at least no often, but it has been known to happen. Only this time, the Heda was the pack member who died - along with his wife - and so their child, the only heir, became the charge of Heda's brother and his wife. And they had never wanted that kind of responsibility. The task of raising and protecting the next leader.

When Heda dies, the heir - if old enough - takes the position. If they are not old enough, Heda's mate becomes the leading regent until the heir is able. If there is no heir, then members of the pack put it to vote and decide on their new leader. The problem, in her case, was that she was too young when her father died and her mother had died along with him. This opened her up to threats - one such threat being made by her father's once 'right-hand' man, Titus. He wanted the prestige of being Heda and had spoken boldly about 'snuffing out' the pup to get it. But Indra and Gustus would never let that happen. So they agreed, against their better judgement, to take her in and moved her away from the rest of the pack for the time being....until she was old enough and able to challenge the 'voted' leader for the claim.

Even living away from the back though didn't mean they weren't active in it, and once the brunette pup moved in with them they did what they had to do to continue her training - to prepare her for all that was to come. Lexa remembered road trips to meet up for midnight runs on special occasions - union ceremonies and the birth of children she couldn't even remember the names of or who they belonged to. But Indra told her it was her duty to be there - as the future Heda - participating in the events of her people. She had to follow in her father's footsteps. And the idea of that made her sick to her stomach.

He was a big brute of an alpha and she hated him until the day he died. And long after that, too. He was a strong leader but a horrible man - a wicked polarity that Lexa had always found strange - and he was excessively abusive with her mother when his rut started. Her mother was older than him and their marriage had been arranged by their parents. Her mother had never been particularly happy about being mated to him, even a blind man could see that. She cooked and cleaned and bore him an heir and that was about all she could muster when it came to fulfilling her marital obligations. The rest of her time she spent playing the piano, probably the one thing she loved most in life, which Lexa had always believed to be a blessing to witness. Her mother had long, slender fingers that were perfectly suited for the keys. She'd passed many a trait on to the younger alpha, her hands being one of them, but her father had insisted she spend more time with him - learning to lead her fellow pack members. When her mother aged and lost all desire for sex, her father took on other lovers. He would stay gone - always away on pack business - but he still came home, rage overtaking him, and he would force his wife to submit even when it was painful for her to do so. Before his death, he had taken it a step too far and forced his daughter to watch as he raped her mother. 

' _Alphas lead_ ,' he told her. ' _Alphas command and all others comply. You will learn this because it is your destiny to lead your pack and if you cannot control your mate then you cannot control your people!! You call for their submission and if they do not freely give it, then you TAKE IT because it is your job as an alpha and as Heda to show complete dominance!_ '

Her inner alpha growls, whether from the memory or from the subtle grinding she feels in her lap, and she forces herself to refocus. She opens her eyes just as the blonde pulls back to look at her. For just a moment, she teeters on the edge of saying 'goodbye' to this blue-eyed beauty and walking out the door. All of this feels....wrong, and yet...so fucking right. I mean, duh, she wants it - if the stirring in the pit of her abdomen is any indication - but what happens after? What happens when she's walking down the street or standing in line waiting for her favorite hot beverage and she sees her again? How do you look at someone, knowing what you've shared with that person, and not pick up where you left off? How do you make yourself walk away? She doesn't run, though. Somehow, she doubts her legs would even move if she tried to make them.

 _God, I hope this night blows_ , she wishes. _I hope she moans too loudly or talks too much or....laughs at me, continuously. Something...anything that will make me want to forget this ever happened_. _Spirits give me strength._

* * * * *

  
Clarke can smell it on her. She can feel the heat radiating off the girl, even through her clothes. _The fever is coming_ , she tells herself. She savors the cuddles for as long as she can, moving her hips ever so slightly as her core presses against the alpha's groin. It's a subtle bulge, still sitting soft in her pants, and the blonde is quite impressed with the composure the pup shows in the face of what tonight means for her. 

She's been with her fair share of virgins in her time at the Ark. They pay for an hour, two tops, and it's sort of a 'Wham, bam, thank-you ma'am' kinda deal. She takes her money and leaves them passed out in their hotel room feeling like they've just conquered Everest. She doesn't feel bad; she doesn't feel anything, truthfully. It's a symbiotic relationship - she gets what she wants and they get what they want - money in exchange for services rendered and the confidence boost they gain is well worth her trouble. She doesn't usually let it get to her. They're like any other customer, really, and there's no sense getting all sentimental about someone who paid to fuck you. It doesn't matter that they get nervous and it doesn't matter that she has to ease them through it. She's not responsible for their feelings and once her job is done, she's out before the first ragged snore leaves them. But this is not just some customer and all the lies in the world won't change that. The weight of this exchange is already taking its toll and she's not even halfway through the night - not even past having completed her task. 

_Why the fuck do you care, Clarke? Once this is over she'll become another face in the growing crowd of people you'll pass by on any given day and pretend you've never seen before._

The hardest part about being in this line of work is the way you deal with people in your 'downtime'. Polis is a big city but it's not like you can escape. No matter where you go, you will run into people you've had sex with. Good sex, bad sex, great sex, demeaning sex.....whatever the case. You'll see them later - after the deed is done - and you have to know how to act out in public when it happens. She makes it a point not to acknowledge them. Even a simple smile can make a situation uncomfortable, regardless of how cordial you think you're being. So she ignores them, tries to camouflage herself and blend in with the rest of the no-ones. If they try to approach her, she shoots them a look and a curt smile that tells them ' _Uh uh, back up. This is not my workplace and I owe you nothing. Don't make this any more problematic than it already is._ ' Occasionally they persist, but most take the hint. 

They're never supposed to know you - not really. They know your first name and that is all. Sometimes not even that, if you choose to use an alias. Even bringing pictures to set-up the apartment she had to be careful. No pictures with other people in them or clearly discernible places she frequented. Nothing that they could tie to her real life in order to stalk her or grow more attached to her. Home and work must always be separate. These clients you see on the job are just that - the job. You hope you never see them after that.

Yet, she can't help but feel like she might _want_ to see Lexa after this. She might _want_ to know her. **Really** know her. Outside of this apartment, when they're not both players on the same stage. It's not like she has the coven to worry about - not anymore. It's a very disagreeable decision indeed, and she's dead set that she will regret it. Because wolves, just like humans, die. Maybe not as easily, but they do, and chaining yourself to one of them is like chaining yourself to a fucking anchor and letting it be dropped into the sea. It doesn't kill you but you'll drown over and over, every day, knowing that you'll have to watch them waste away while you sit pretty as pie on your immortal ass with nothing to say for yourself but ' _Let me turn you.'_

And THAT would be a monumental fuck-up, obviously.

Still, this green-eyed heartthrob and the 'just right' feeling of her cuddles are already causing her lungs to collapse. Is it really so much of a stretch? _If it's going to hurt_ , she reasons, _might as well make the pain worth it_. Octavia and Lincoln make it work. Granted, they opted for tattooed mating marks instead of the real thing but they were happy with that. It was enough. Maybe it could be enough for her, too. For both of them.

~~**6\. Do not bring your 'home-life' to work and do not take your 'work-life' home.** ~~

_Stop it, Clarke_ , she scolds herself. _Whether it's possible or not she doesn't want you. Not now. Not like that. You're a whore. Forget the fact that she calls you breathtaking. Forget the fact that she smiled at you the entire time you were at the bar and forget the fucking way she sang like she was trying to touch your goddamn soul. You are not the girl she met in the coffee shop. This is not your means to a happy ending. You are bought and paid for. And nothing more. Just do your damn job._

Clarke scoots forward even more in Lexa's lap, impossibly closer, as the brunette leans her head down, resting her forehead at the very top of the blonde's sternum. This allows for better position of her hands at the base of Lexa's head, as her fingers work through baby curls. Clarke kisses the brunette's temple, breathing in the scent of her hair as she brings her hands down and around Lexa's neck and then up to her jaw to move her head back. She lets her lips find the alpha's and is pleased when the girl does not pull back. Her lover leans into the kiss, greedily biting and pulling her bottom lip. Clarke moans softly to let her know she's enjoying it, diving back in for more as she hears the brunette's light whirring in return. There is no fight for dominance between them; the blonde is happy to let her counterpart take charge. To be honest, she just loves the way their mouths dance together - she doesn't really care who leads as long as it's happening. All of it.

And it _is_ happening. Quicker than she'd calculated, she can feel the slightest bump growing underneath her and it excites her to no end. _That's it, pup_ , she thinks, smirking against the alpha's mouth. _Show me what you got._ She reaches for the hem of the brunette's shirt, pulling it over her head and reconnecting their lips in warp speed when she's done. She runs her fingers in rows along the sides and back of Lexa's head, again - maintaining the calm, natural state of this as long as she can. She wishes she could take the time to drink in the sight of the new expanse of skin being offered to her. She wishes she could take a break and just get to know her lover's body inch by inch - trusting the alpha not to either break away and run for the hills or push her down out of anger at the slowing pace. She doesn't think Lexa is like that....but she can't be sure. What does she really know about the brunette, anyway? There's no time to think about an answer as the girl's hands reach for her shirt and she lifts her arms so it can be taken off. Her fingers fall to the alpha's cheeks and down to trace her neck as the girl's teeth nip at her jaw.

"It's okay," she husks as Lexa's fingers fumble to find the clasp of her bra. "Take your time.."

Her hips swivel, grinding harder against the brunette of their own volition and the alpha bucks hers to match. After a few more unruly thrusts, Clarke feels her bra being undone and Lexa's hands are reaching up to guide the straps down over her arms. She's not normally the shy type - being in various states of undress in front of half of Polis will do that to you - but suddenly she feels like this is her first time, too. The way the alpha stares at her chest, eyes comically wide for just one second before they glance up at Clarke's own - asking for her approval. 

It's the way she seeks permission that separates _this_ from any other encounter she's participated in. None of her clients - male or female, human or beast - have _ever_ asked her if it's okay or if she wants this. Would it matter if they did? Not really; not in a business sense. Paying customers get what they want. She could think it's too fast or too slow, too hard or too passive, too fucked up or too vanilla but at the end of the day her opinion and her comfort mean 'nada' when it comes to the satisfaction of the clientele. The customer is always right. Even when they're not.

But it matters to _her_. It matters to _her_ that Lexa waits for her to nod before she moves her mouth towards the blonde's chest. It matters to _her_ that this alpha is both taking charge and letting her choose. It matters because it makesherfeel like a 16 year old girl again. All timid gazes and giggles, blushing with bashful smiles. It matters because Lexa makes her feel so fucking young and for just a tiny, gleaming second she forgets that this is work and that she'll have to wake up and watch this girl exit this company owned apartment and stroll right out of her life. Lexa makes her forget everything she thought she had figured out, it seems - she makes her feel like they have their whole lives to spend together.

A set of teeth tugging at her nipple makes her gasp and the alpha jumps back like she's been burned.

"Don't stop," Clarke tells her. "I liked it.."

She moans once the girl resumes her efforts and she finds herself allowing her own hands to wander. The alpha's back is muscular, athletically carved she'd guess. Not like a man's - not bulging tissue and hard surface. Her back is soft and smooth. _Toned is a good way to describe it_ , she thinks as her hands run over the rippling movements each time the pup dips her head lower and moves her shoulders. The muscles move like waves under her tan skin and Clarke wishes there were a mirror so she could see exactly what she was feeling. What draws her attention is the sports bra that the brunette didn't give her time to remove.

"Off," she instructs, letting her fingers skim the edge of the material so that the girl will understand what she's saying. 

Lexa eases up and allows the blonde to pull the binding article of clothing off. The young alpha seems a little uneasy when Clarke gets a closer look at her face as well as her bare upper body, yet (for the undead life of her) the vampire can't find a single reason why. She's perfect. Her tits are a handful and perky as can be. Her abs are chiseled and she has a V-cut to die for. She is most definitely a work of art. The way her chest rises as she takes quick breaths, her crafted abdominal muscles tightening with each exhale. 

Clarke can't remember a time when she felt this worked-up with a client. She can't remember a single instance where she hasn't had to imagine something else in her head - switching up the fantasies she uses to keep herself aroused - while the person she was with used her body like a fuck doll. She has no problem getting wet. Give her the right partner or the right fantasy and you've got yourself one slippery little minx. But as she feels the alphas hands grip her ass - the girl standing up off the couch and carrying her to the bedroom - she becomes profoundly aware of just how turned on she is. The effortless strength the brunette is using, lips still attacking her own, and hands kneading at her ass cheeks. It's all a little much and the urge to bite is so prominent she can hear the pups pulse teasing her. She feels her gums tingling and her mouth is too dry and the growl she hears tear out of the alpha pup's throat as she lays her down on the bed makes her a little _too_ weak.

_This is going to end badly.....I can already tell. Reset, Clarke. Regain control of the situation._

Lexa feels the blonde's hand push against her chest and she pulls back, standing straight up as she watches Clarke raise herself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Her hands reach for the front of the alpha's jeans and Lexa doesn't say a word as she watches the girl unbutton and unzip them. If she wanted to stop this, now would be a good time. Preferably before she's completely exposed, although running naked down the street wouldn't be the worst escape she can think of. _Sounds like something Anya might have done before, actually._ It feels surreal to be here now - standing in front of this spell-binding blonde with the sweetest, most addictive smell - and she reminds herself as she sees Clarke tug at the top of her pants to pull them down that this is not something she should get used to. Those blue eyes that make her heart want to leap from her chest are not something she should grow attached to. Because this girl is not hers. Clarke is not hers.

The alpha leans down, using her own hands to undo the button of the vampires shorts before she pulls them off, sliding them down her pale, milky white legs. Her underwear are simple, very understated but in Lexa's opinion they are the perfect choice. A nice, aquamarine pair of lacy panties that are soaked at the center. She huffs, trying to get a fresh taste of the air around her and careful not to emit even a smidgen of desperation. She tests the sample captured - tasting the most enticing hint of arousal and before she can stifle it a deep growl erupts from her chest. She hears the vampire's giggle, followed by a husky, ' _See something you like?_ ' _Fuck Yes!_ she thinks, the alpha inside her howling, teeth clacking and mouth watering. She wants to press her nose to the damp patch; she wants to let it envelop her like the most erotic aroma therapy she can think of. _Too bold_ , she chides. _Don't be a weirdo_. She stares, partly in shock, as Clarke removes her own undergarment and the alpha gets her first flash of golden curls between her thighs. The instant panties are tossed to the side, the vampire spreads her legs to give the pup a nice view as she lifts her hands to the top of Lexa's boxers before trembling hands stop her.

~~**3\. Know your client and know how to read them.** ~~

She wasn't expecting the brunette to put a halt on things. She wasn't prepared for the shaky touch of strong hands, squeezing hers without letting go. _Is she stopping this? Did I move too fast? Maybe she doesn't like what she sees...._ A myriad of questions swirl in her brain at once, waiting for the alpha to either remove her hands and push her away or give her a sign to continue. She doesn't know why but she's scared that Lexa's going to leave - scared that this green-eyed purebred is going to take off into the night and she'll never see her again. _But isn't that the point?_ she argues with herself. _She's going to leave either way. Would it be better to have this night with her and then miss it for the rest of your eternal life? Or to have it cut short and wonder what it would have been like to have her love you this way?_

"Can we.." the alpha's voice seems hoarse, restrained in a way that the blonde registers as fear. "Clarke, I'm not....all the way..."

It's actually kind of adorable - the way Lexa stares down at the front of her purple plaid boxers hoping the blonde gets the message. She waits for the pup's eyes to meet hers again before she speaks.

"Don't be shy. Let me help," she offers. 

_Oh sweet Spirits_ , the alpha sighs, holding back a moan.

There are times in your life when something happens and you know you'll never forget that moment. Whether it's the first time you tasted your favorite food or the first time you heard a certain song - your first kiss or the first time you fell in love. _This is one of those moments,_ Lexa swears to herself. _Hearing those words, seeing this girl look at me like that, and being so totally uncertain of why I trust her but unabashedly willing to do whatever she asks._ It's a memory she knows will sit back in her mind until the day she dies, dashing to the forefront when she sees a sunrise that reminds her of blonde tresses or a vast ocean that pales in comparison to those blue eyes. The memories of tonight will ruin her for anyone else that follows.

And she might just be okay with that...

"Okay," the alpha replies, releasing her hold on Clarke's hands and closing her eyes. 

The moment her boxers are pulled past her hips and butt and down her thighs, she hears a faint gasp from the girl in front of her and she ignores her inner monologue telling her not to look down. The blonde stares - eyes directed at her crotch - and Lexa begins to run through the possibility in her mind that maybe she's built wrong. _Nobody's ever seen me....but me. Maybe something's wrong with me and I just didn't kn-I know I trimmed so..._

"You're big," Clarke informs her, as if she could sense the alpha's worries. "I don't mean to stare or make you uncomfortable, but you just...caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting-"

"I-"

"It's not a bad thing, obviously, so calm down, White Fang," the blonde cuts her off, half giggling. "I was actually just trying to imagine how much....bigger....you could get. Sorry, that's not appropriate, I-uh.." she gestures to Lexa's dick, "Would it be okay if...?"

"Yes!" Lexa chokes out too quickly to be considered cool, blushing a bit at the thought of being so eager. _Fuck that's embarrassing. God, you idiot, give her something better than THAT to remember you by..._ "I mean, I thought that was...kinda the point-"

"I was trying to respect your personal boundaries, asshole," Clarke smiles teasingly at her, biting back another giggle. "I know this is new for you-new for us-and so I just didn't want to touch you in a way that you didn't want."

"I uh....I don't think she's picky in that department," the brunette jokes, glancing downwards at her member.

"You'd be surprised," Clarke gives her a knowing smirk and a wink, "Just tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?"

The alpha nods and waits for the other girl to touch her. The blonde's hands are soft, one pressed against her thigh and the other wrapping around her semi-hard cock. She moves her hand along the brunette's shaft, slow and gentle, testing the waters. Lexa watches, silencing a grunt, as the vampire's tongue slips out to lick the tip of her, the sensation causing her knees to buckle. _Fuck, I'm not gonna last long,_ she gulps. _Please don't let me bust too quick._

She's not prepared for the sight that comes next as she witnesses her whole dick disappear into the girl's mouth - warm, wet, and better than any flesh-light or fuck toy that this world could ever design. Clarke pulls back, using her hand to pump her a few times before her lips wrap around once more. The alpha closes her eyes and tries to relax, she really does, but it's impossible with the small slurping noises, and the flick of Clarke's tongue, and the little hums of enjoyment vibrating again her cock. It doesn't take long before her soldier is at full attention and thankfully, yet all too soon, the blonde ceases all contact and sits back - licking her lips at the view. 

Clarke scoots further on the bed, all the way almost to the pillows, before raising her hand to call Lexa with a 'come hither' curl of her finger. She settles and let's the alpha move between her legs. She's timed this right, she's hoping, because Lexa is still tentative with her touching. The pup is still in control and that's a good thing. For the first time, at least. The feeling of Lexa's lips tickling her stomach makes her tighten her abdominal muscles and her inner walls clench around nothing at all, the emptiness making her ache more than she ever had since Finn had died and left her to her own devices. When the brunette's mouth finds hers, she can feel the girl's hardness rub against her core. _Oooooh, Fuck, I need her. Like...now!_ She reaches her hand down to position the head of the alpha's cock against her center, a silent message that she wishes to proceed. But the other girl reads the rush a bit differently.

"Clarke, we don't have to-" the pup starts but the blonde's lips silence her. When Clarke breaks the kiss, she can see Lexa looking at her like she's waiting for her to change her mind.

"Go slow at first," she encourages and after sensing the brunette's trepidation she continues. "Do you not want this? Am I-Did I do something-" 

"God, no, it's...I just...I'm probably gonna be insanely bad at this.." Lexa stutters to admit, a red tint creeping over her cheeks. The blonde can already see her starting to shrink away.

"Hey, don't pull away," the vampire says, clutching the girl's biceps and holding her in place. "I just want to feel this with you...I don't care how short-lived it may be or how bad you think you'll be at it. I just....I need to feel you.." 

And it's fucking true. She's not sure when she developed such a tender spot for this alpha or how and when this went from being a job to being something she _needed_ to experience. The feeling is unsettling inside her, toying with her mind and reminding her of Finn and of giving her heart to someone who died and left her alone. _Love itself seems short-lived sometimes._ She shouldn't be comparing this to Finn - she doesn't do that with clients. Because this is not personal, not emotional, not serious. This is a job. This is supposed to be simple - supply and demand. But the thought that this is starting to feel less like business and more like something _real_ makes her panic inside and she's afraid if Lexa waits any longer she might stop this herself.

The first push forward causes the blonde's eyes to roll back, eyelids fluttering closed as the alpha breaks past her entrance with a groan and locks their lips in a heated kiss. It's a tight fit, deliciously so, and the brunette's hands find hers, threading their fingers together as she eases inside of her. It hurts a bit, the girth of her is significantly bigger than other's Clarke has been with and that's flustering considering the amount of dick she's seen in her time at the Ark....and even before that. With her full length inside, the alpha begins to pull out - thrusting cautiously back in as if she's trying not to hurt her. It's endearing, the care that Lexa shows her even though it's not necessary, and she's thankful they started this while the alpha's still in her cuddly and docile state. This is how the first time is supposed to be - not rushed and ruthless. This is the kind of first time she wishes she remembered for her own, the kind she wishes she'd had with Finn, too. She feels so full, so wholly content and complete for the first time in a long time, and the concern she can read in the wolf's movements overwhelms her with a rush of emotion that she'd long forgotten about.

_Fuck, what is she doing to me?! I..._

"Look at me," her lover whispers, lips ghosting over hers. 

_No_ , her heart squeezes at the words, _don't say things like that to me...You can't say shit like that..._

As she opens her eyes, she's met with the most loving jade-green stare and she hears the girl ask her, "Is this..alright? Am I doing this right or-Does it feel....okay?"

"'s perfect, Lex," she answers, feeling an unwelcome tear roll from the corner of her eye down her temple. "You're perfect.."

She tries to remove her hand from Lexa's to wipe it away, recalling the alpha's dislike of crying, but the pup's grip is strong and her mouth presses a kiss to Clarke's temple over the damp trail that remains. The girl's pace speeds up a little, her hips rolling and the head of her raking over the blonde's front wall as her knot pushes against the outside of Clarke's center. It makes the vampire's insides squeeze involuntarily and the alpha yelps in response.

"Clarke," the brunette whimpers above her, hips faltering as she pumps. "I-I don't think I can last much longer.."

"You don't have to hold back, it's okay," she cooes, feeling her own release surprisingly close. "I'm close, too. Just let go, Lexa."

"C-Can I..." the girl starts, her voice coming out more of a croak than anything else.

 _Is she asking if she can knot me? What if I tell her 'no' and she gets angry? What if she forces me to take-_

"....go faster...??" Lexa finally finishes, the cracks in her voice easing the vampires worries.

"Yes, please," Clarke begs, nodding her head as the brunette's forehead rests against hers. 

The alpha sets about a faster pace, her rhythm seeming more confident now. The vampire feels herself climbing as the pups teeth graze her neck.

"Shit Clarke, I'm-I'm gonna cum.." Lexa moans against her throat.

"Me too, baby....me too," she praises her. "Cum with me, Lex.."

It only takes a few more quick, deep thrusts with Lexa being careful not to push too far before Clarke cries her rapture out into the darkness and the wolf follows her only a second later. Her lover plants kisses along her neck and collarbone, licking from her trap muscle up to ear giving her a gentle nip. She loves the alpha's attention, loves the way it makes her feel, but the closer her nose and lips get to the girl's pulse point the more she aches to bite her. _Control, Clarke. Don't let yourself do something you're going to regret._ She turns to the clock and notices it's 12:51am. The pup is resting on top of her, purring in satisfaction, and she can't help feeling oddly comforted by the brunette's weight.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," she rasps, her hands rubbing and nails scratching lightly over the alpha's back.

"Thank you, Clarke," the girl sighs, blissfully, into the skin behind the blonde's ear. "I hope I-"

"You were amazing, niron," Clarke says, pressing a kiss to the brunette's jaw. She doesn't miss the way the alpha melts at the term.

* * * * *

  
"What's it like...?" Lexa asks, mid yawn, with her cheek pressed into the pillow.

"What is what like?" the blonde murmurs into the skin just above the alpha's butt cheek. "Being a vamp?"

"Yeah..." the pup says, lazily.

"It's....all I can remember, honestly. I don't remember much of my life before I was turned. Only that...I grew up in a place by a forest - a forest of pine trees. Your smell reminds me of that.."

"Your smell reminds me of my home - where I grew up before we moved to the marsh," the brunette returns. "It reminds me of sitting on my grandfather's lap and listening to him read me stories about our ancestors....and tell me about prophecies of the future that these old 'seer' wolves used to talk about. You.....," the wolf yawns again, "You're what I want my future to smell like, I guess that's what I'm trying to say..."

Clarke giggles and bites Lexa's ass cheek. "Go to sleep little wolf, you're talking nonsense.."

"Have you ever been in love, Clarke?"

"Once...a long time ago.." the vampire answers, laying her head to rest on the small of the alpha's back. "He died, unexpectedly and.....it took me a very long time to get over it..."

"He was human?...or...?"

"Yes, he was human..." Clarke confirms.

"You must pity humans....and wolves," Lexa mumbles. "We die so young sometimes..."

"I don't pity you," she replies. "If anything I envy you in some ways. You get to....grow old with the one you love....have children.....and grandchildren....die together.....be reborn together....find each other again. It's beautiful.........tragic but beautiful..."

"If I were him.....and I had died.....," the alpha muses, "I would look for you again. When I was reborn....I would find you..."

"That's really sweet Lexa......but I wouldn't want him to spend his life looking for me just to have him die and break my heart again...." Clarke tells her. "I.....I don't ever want to go through that again.."

"I hope you never do, Clarke." the wolf offers, her breaths evening out as she drifts off with the blonde not far behind her.

* * * * *

  
She watches Lexa sleep, the sheets laid across her body - just below the top of her hip bones, barely concealing the erection growing while the alpha dreams. Clarke brings her fingers to the brunette's chest, drawing pictures over her ribs and up to twirl around her nipple. She hears the girl's breath catch and the tent under the cover shifts. The vampire lets her tongue lick over the stiffened bud, lips closing over it as she sucks gently before letting up. She can see the alpha's stomach muscles tighten and her hips rock upwards, seeking that the thin sheet just won't provide. She licks the other nipple, biting at it just a touch as her hand reaches down to massage her lover's length.

"Ah," a breathy gasp escapes the girl, leaving the blonde feeling her own sticky situation brewing.

She gives a couple more generous flicks and teases to Lexa's sensitive nips, feeling the pre-cum gathering on her palm every time she rubs over the head of the girl's dick. She moves lower, taking the tip of the alpha's pride and joy into her mouth, sucking for a second before her head falls and she feels the end hit the back of her.

"Fuck," Lexa groans, her voice scratchy from sleep. Clarke feels the brunette's hand find her head, fingers knotting themselves in her hair. "Shit, Clarke...feels sooo good."

She raises her head again, her tongue swirling over the alpha's head before she takes her in again, sucking on her way back up. The blonde strokes her, head dipping to meet the movements of her hand and the jerk of her lover's hips tells her that it won't be long. She flattens her hand, allowing her to lower her head all the way down until her nose touches tan skin and finely trimmed pubic hair. Lifting up only an inch or two, she dives back down quickly, raising up and letting her teeth graze the underside of Lexa's cock.

"Mmmmm, fuck," the alpha grunts as Clarke repeats the action, humming in satisfaction. "I'm gonna cum, Clarke...I'm....fuck...Clarke you gotta move.."

"Cum for me, baby," Clarke tells her, tongue teasing just under the head, "I wanna taste you..."

"Shit, fuck," the brunette hisses, her pelvis jutting forward as the blonde's mouth takes her length to the hilt. "Oh fuck, Clarke...I'm cumming...Oooh my-Fuck, Clarke...I-Oh God...Unnhh!"

The vampire takes every drop, stopping only when the gentle suction becomes too much and Lexa has to pull back to recover. Her lips guide her up to meet the alpha's sternum and the brunette pulls her up the rest of the way to go in for a kiss when Clarke stops her.

"Lexa wait-," she puts her palm to the wolfs mouth.

"Whans woomng?" a muffled protest escapes the girl.

"Just let me brush my teeth real quick," Clarke explains nervously. 

Some clients are okay with kissing you after oral, but that's mostly women. And while Lexa is a woman, her anatomy is different and she may not be comfortable swapping spit with someone who just sucked the cum out of her like the cream filling from a Twinkie. She tries to get up but Lexa yanks her back.

"I don't want you to go," the alpha pouts. Rut makes them needy and, coming from Lexa, Clarke thinks the behavior is the cutest thing ever.

"Quit your whining, Balto, I'll be right back," she snickers, trying to mask the insecurity she feels. "I just...don't want you to think it's gross....kissing me after-"

Lexa surges forward, attacking her lips, drawing a moan from the blonde. The wolf takes the opportunity, the vampires parted lips giving her access to slip her tongue in and elicit another sultry whimper. Before Clarke knows it, she's being thrown on her back with Lexa hovering over her.

"I would kiss you anytime you'd let me," the alpha professes pressing open-mouthed kisses to Clarke's chest. "Anytime......anyplace......anywhere on your body....I would have your taste on my tongue forever....especially if it's mixed with my own.."

And then there are just....hands. _Strong-as-fuck hands_. The kind of hands that make her remember why she used to be obsessed with drawing them - powerful enough to wrap around her neck and choke her. These hands take hold of her knees, pulling them apart as the alpha settles between milky white thighs. The first kiss to her inner thigh is followed by a love-bite, both of which are repeated alternating up both of her thighs until she feels a steady stream of air being blown against her sex. It's warm but the wetness between her legs makes it cold when it hits her clit, sending shivers up and then back down her spine. The sensation stops when the alpha's tongue licks her slit from bottom to top, giving her an encore flick of the tongue against her clit.

"Lexa," she moans, her own hands trying to find a landing point. She's used to begging, it's part of the show, but this is one of very few times where her pleading is genuine. "More, please. I need-"

"What do you need?" the alpha drawls. It's a mix between confidence and true consideration and concern. "Tell me what you want me to do for you, Prisa.."

"You," Clarke rushes, "I need your mouth...your tongue-" 

Yet again, her lover's mouth is on her - licking through her folds like it's her last meal. Steady circles around her clit and then long, exploratory swipes - the tip of the brunette's tongue venturing just inside her and then back up. She's doing it on purpose, Clarke realizes - not because she thinks the pup knows from experience but because before she even has time to blink there's a finger tip massaging her opening.

"Please," the blonde whimpers, getting a response immediately.

The alpha's finger slips into her and she groans as it prods deeper, a second finger sliding in beside it as the girl begins a blissful pace. Her tongue takes up residence on Clarke's tiny bundle of nerves, tracing shapes - signing her name on every gasp and expletive the vampire let's out. _God, she's a natural,_ Clarke thinks. _That fucking mouth of hers-_

"Fuck! Lexa!" she screams. "Don't stop, baby, I'm so close...so close Lex...fuck.."

As soon as the third finger enters her and the brunette curls those slender digits just the way she likes it, she feels herself falling.

"Oh my fuck-Oh SHIT! Lexa!!" Clarke cries out, hands grabbing the back of the pup's head to keep her in place. "Fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!"

She feels the purring, vibrations and steady breaths against her skin as her lover coaxes her down from her orgasm. It's the strangest sense of loss that comes over her when Lexa removes her fingers and she finds herself needing to feel all of her again.

"Mmmm, you my little wolf are a god amongst men," she cooes, eyes still shut and lips lazy. "Now come here and show me another miracle."

The bed dips and the alpha moves over her - sculpted body passing between her legs as her nose finds Clarke's neck - and the blonde can feel the brunette's cock rubbing against her. Lexa inhales sharply and Clarke can feel her erection twitch at the scent. The blonde knows she needs to be careful. Showing your neck to an alpha, especially one you're fucking, is like asking to be bitten. Still, when that talented tongue licks its way from her collarbone up to the spot just below her ear lobe, she can't think of anything else but wanting to bite back.

"Watching you cum is the most awe-inspiring thing I've ever seen," Lexa whispers into her ear. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Clarke. I could spend the rest of my life worshiping every curve your body has to offer me."

"Who needs a ring when you give me words like that?" the vampire giggles, left hand reaching between their bodies to rub the sensitive underside of the brunette's cock. Her finger runs over the knot at the base and she watches the wolf wince a little. "Already ready to go again??"

"Sorry I....can't help it," the pup replies, making every effort to control her breathing. "But if you're not or like..you don't...I would never force you-"

Clarke cuts her off with a frightening sense of urgency.

"I want to," the blonde tells her. "I mean...not _that part_ but....I want you..."

Even amidst the storm of rut-induced thoughts clouding her brain, she knows this is not what she wants it to be. She knows this is not Clarke speaking to her as a lover. No, this is the vampire speaking to her as a client; telling her what she's paid to tell her. She's surprised how well the girl plays it - how believable she sounds. _Practice makes perfect though_ , she reasons. _She's probably said this to a hundred other alphas in a rut_. _I'm just another mutt with a knot._

But her alpha tells her it isn't true. The wolf preens knowing that the blonde has already found release twice at her hands (and mouth) and it itches to knot and claim her. _Clarke is mine_ , it tells her. _My mate_.

"Take it, Lexa," she hears the girl's voice, muffled against her jaw. "It's yours."

 _Mine_ , the alpha inside her repeats as she rubs her erection through the slick between the vampires legs. As she positions herself and pushes forward to claim the blonde again, her heart thrums at the thought. _Mine. She is mine._

"I love the way you feel around me," Lexa tells the blonde, as she moves the girl's legs to wrap around her, hugging her tightly. "Both inside and out.."

"Fuck, Lex," Clarke moans, feeling the alpha gliding in and out of her. "You keep saying shit like that and I-I won't be able to hold it together.."

"I don't want you to hold it together," the wolf warns, her teeth scraping lightly against Clarke's temple. "I want to watch you fall apart."

"Then make me," the vampire dares her, feeling a hand grab the back of her neck.

Lexa pulls back enough to look her in the eyes, her hips still grinding forward - her girth still stretching her lover's fluttering walls.

"I intend to," she promises, the cock-sure alpha inside her taking over. "Open up for me, Clarke."

To Clarke, the rest is a blur. A watercolor slideshow of flushing faces and tangled limbs - a symphony of Lexa's voice as the soundtrack.

"Such a good girl," the alpha heralds and the vampire feels herself practically jump right over the edge as her lover offers her a breathy, "Cum for me, beautiful, just like that..give it all to me.."

She dozes off with Lexa still inside her, still on top of her praising her with kisses and covering her with as much of her scent as she can.

"Mine," she thinks she hears the alpha pup murmuring against her throat, just atop her vocal chords. _Yours_ , she can't stop her heart from calling back.

* * * * *

  
Clarke wakes to movement behind her. More specifically, Lexa's erection and her hips rutting against her. _Well then,_ she grins sleepily. She'd woken up to morning wood a few times with Finn, but he was rather annoying about it - rubbing it against her face, forcing it into her mouth while she slept or waking her up by poking at her asshole. Something about the alpha behind her fucking her in her dreams like that (at least she hoped it was her flooding the wolf's subconscious) excited her. Even worse, the breaths coming from the brunette - the little whimpers and grunts that she wasn't controlling as much as she had before - it's making Clarke very, very wet. She thinks about turning around and waking her lover up but instead decides to stay where she's at for just a little longer.

Lexa's arm tightens it's hold on her waist and her thrusts pick up and Clarke is reveling in the primal noises the brunette is making against the nape of her neck. Her hot breath, panting and needy as it is, sends shockwaves through Clarke's entire body. She's about to flip over and commence her own desperate search when she feels Lexa sink her teeth into her skin. 

"Aannhh," the vampire gasps. The pain is is shooting through every nerve contained within her, but the girl's teeth stay latched as her lower body ruts harder.

 _This is the hormones_ , she knows it. _Just the cycle running it's course. Basic biology_. But the alpha's bite excites her more than she thought possible. She feels Lexa pull back slightly, grinding her cock against her ass, and the pressure increases. It feels like her skin is tearing and she can feel her own blood trickling down over her neck yet there's no sign of relenting. 

"Fuck," she cries out, reaching her hand behind her and between their bodies.

She finds her lover's length and she rubs over it, trying to aid her cause. The searing hurt from the bite is building with every clench of the brunette's jaw. As she quickly moves her hand to wrap it around the alpha's shaft, she feels the girl's movement stutter for a second and there's a needy little whimper that sends another rush of pleasure between her thighs. Her lover's hips halt and then jerk to meet her strokes, her knot brushing against the edge of the blonde's palm. 

She strokes, all the while positioning her as best she can, letting the head of the alpha's cock spread her wide open with the next thrust. She's rewarded with a rumble coming from the brunette's chest and the feeling of the clamped teeth at the back of her neck barely letting up and then baring down again in a vice grip from hell. She ruts at a blistering pace now, her hand gripping Clarke's hip as she growls against the blonde's neck. The vampire uses her hand to claw at the wolfs thigh now, partly egging her on and partly just needing a way to keep from being forced off the bed with the way the brunette's pelvis slams into her. She manages to reach back just enough to be able to squeeze Lexa's ass cheek as she screams from the next clench of the wolf's jaws.

"Fuck, baby," she whines for her, "Feels so good."

The pups hand finds her clit and she finds herself on the edge of what could be a mind-blowing orgasm. She almost wants to prolong the moment, hold on of the climax and just swin in the sin of having this alpha behind her. But Lexa's finger pinch and pull at her bud, releasing to flick and tease her and the contrast between the soft and rough touching makes her walls clench and she hears the wolf whimper at the squeeze. The girl's fingers leave her as her arm moves down behind Clarke's leg to move it upwards, spreading her wider as Lexa's arm hooks behind her knee to hold her leg in place while her fingers regain their post at the blonde's clit.

"JESUS FUCK! Oh shit, Lex.....FUCK!" she curses, feeling the familiar build. "I'm gonna cum. Oh my...OOOoooooH FUCK _ME_!! I'm cumming! Shit shit shit!! Fuck..Lexaaaaaa!"

The alpha thrusts once, twice, and then a third and final time before she cums with the most guttural growl that only make the aftershocks of Clarke's orgasm seem that much stronger. Even after this, the alpha does not yield. Her breathing is labored, the noise it makes pushing out of the sides of her mouth - past her teeth, like a dog refusing to let go of it's chew toy. _But it's not a claiming bite_ , the blonde tells herself. _Right? That's at the front, isn't it?_ She tries to move but the alpha growls and shakes her head gently, her canines ripping through pale flesh. _Alpha's in rut need devotion_ , she remembers Lincoln saying. _They need an omega's devotion._

"Lexa," Clarke whispers, forcing the brunette's arm to move and allow her leg to rest. She intertwines their fingers and brings the alpha's knuckles to her lips, planting a kiss there. "It's alright. You can let go....I'm not going anywhere, niron."

She waits, rubbing her thumb over the girl's until she can feel the hold on her skin loosen and a tongue treating her to ginger licks along with lips soothingly pressed against the sore spot. Lexa's nose nuzzles into the back of her head, into her hair, and she can hear the girl's still deep breathing through her nostrils. 

The blonde seizes the opportunity to roll over and face her, chasing those pillow lips with her own. There's a taste she recognizes, a metallic taste that throws her mind into overload. The taste of her own blood is not as fulfilling - it only serves to incite a reaction in her that she can't control. She bites her lover's lip, finally getting a sample of what she really wants and the way the girl moans and pushes her tongue into Clarke's mouth tells her she's not opposed to getting a little dirty. _Don't push it, Clarke_ , she reminds herself. _You know the rules._

"You can," Lexa breathes out, invitingly. "Bed' ge jok au, meizen. Take what you need.."

She tries to object but the words die out in the throat. She looks into the alpha's eyes and can see the glow of her own reflected in them. She expects the wolf to draw away from her, most wolves do. They've heard what a vamp bite can do to them. And yet, Lexa only stares at her like she's mesmerized by the light. _Don't do it Clarke._ _Think of something else....fast._

"I can't, niron," she defaults to that word hoping it will take the alpha's mind away from her obvious desire to feed. And it works.

"How do you know Trigedasleng?" Lexa asks her. "I thought only wolves-"

"I don't," Clarke blurts out before her mind has a chance to filter it. "Your sister, she told Raven when-"

"Oh," the pup sighs, getting the point. To the vampire, she looks so defeated suddenly and Clarke regrets letting the information slip. "I must seem so pathetic to you..."

"Lexa, No. I don't think you're pathetic," the blonde assures her, cupping her cheeks with her palms.

The alpha pushes her away, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed with the sheets draped over her midsection. All Clarke can see is her back and the top of her butt, her elbows resting on her knees with her hands meshed into her hair.

"Babe, hey-"

"You can stop now, Clarke!" the girl growls, but even that is a half-ass attempt. She rises from the bed, letting the sheet fall over the edge. The alpha grabs her boxers and her jeans, making for the door.

"Lexa where the hell are you going?" the blonde yells, mentally reprimanding herself for losing her composure and speaking to a client that way.

"It's over!" the brunette turns to answer her. "You can stop pretending now! Your job is done! I.....I already did what I came here to do. So I'm just gonna go-"

Clarke leaves the cocoon of covers to walk towards her, reaching a hand out to touch Lexa's hip. "Lex, don't go.."

"Don't touch me....please. You're-You'll still get your money, I just-I can't. I never wanted-"

"Never wanted what? ME??" The words hit the vamp like a slap in the face. "Let me guess, you think differently of me now, right?? I'm not some sweet and innocent girl in a coffee-shop anymore. NO! The fog has cleared and I'm-I'm some.....harlot who gets humped by half of Polis and now that you've popped that cherry of yours, your fucking purebred pride tells you that you're better than me-"

Lexa drops her clothes and grabs Clarke by the shoulders, throwing her against the wall.

"DON'T put words in my mouth, Clarke," the alpha warns her, emitting a low growl that causes the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Before the vamp can't respond, the wolf's body is up against hers - the girl's steamy breaths against her neck, teeth nipping at the flesh there. She can feel the alpha's lower body, her hips grinding forward as another erection forms.

"Get off me!" Clarke pushes the brunette's chest back with her hands. "You don't get to tell me not to touch you...tell me that you never wanted this - that you never wanted me - and then....do this-"

The alpha roars, grabbing the vampire's wrists and holding them above her head.

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU!!" her voice makes the blonde shiver. It's not fear. On the contrary, this intensity is making her insides quiver with excitement. She's also incredibly thankful that security detail only intervenes when called on. 

Still, in the next second, the girl's touch is comforting again - her cheek caressing the blonde's as puffy lips tease her ear. "I don't care that you fuck other people for money, Clarke. I do but-"

"Then why-" the vampire begins her question as the alpha's face moves again.

"I didn't want you to fuck _me_ for money," Lexa whispers against her lips this time, her hands letting go of Clarke's wrists only to tangle in her hair. "I wanted to be a choice for you, Clarke. Not a job. It made me feel....embarrassed. Not being with you but knowing that....you were paid to-I just didn't want _this_ to feel like an obligation. I wanted it to be real. From the moment I saw you in the coffee-shop....and the second I saw your blue eyes again tonight I wanted _us_ to be real....someday. "

"Lexa...we....that can't happen.." she tries to argue, knowing this has gone far past the scenario. This is an argument that needs to be stopped in it's tracks.

"Why? Because of your job?" the green-eyed girl's tone comes off so dejected, but the movement of her hips against the blonde's middle doesn't stop.

"No, because you're a wolf," Clarke explains to her, feeling the brunette shift against her. "Because a union between our kind could never last-"

The alpha's hands - fervid and needy - grab her butt, lifting her up to wrap her legs around the girl's waist. "I want you.." the wolf purrs. 

"You have me," she assures her, feeling the arousal again as she notices one of the pup's hands reaching down to guide her cock through the growing wetness between her thighs. "For the time that we're here you can have me however you want me, Lexa-"

"NO!" Lexa growls, suddenly thrusting upwards past the vamps slippery folds and directly into the heat of her. "That's not good enough!"

"Lexa!" Clarke gasps, fingernails digging into the brunette's back as the girl rolls her hips.

"I won't settle for that, Clarke," the alpha snarls. "I don't want you here and now - I want you all the time..."

"Lex-" the vamps words catch in her throat as the wolf pumps into her, her walls clenching down on the pup every time her tip juts up and hits the right spot.

"You're mine," Lexa rumbles, capturing the blondes lips and swallowing her moans, only pulling back when the lack of oxygen makes her lungs burn.

"That's......fuck, that's your rut talking..." Clarke manages to get out between groans. "You won't feel that way later.."

"I will," the wolf corrects her, mid-pant as her tongue glides along the vampires collarbone and her teeth clamp down a fraction before letting going. "I feel like I will always want you..Like I've been waiting forever for you.."

"Please, don't do this.." the blonde begs her, face hidden in the crook of the alpha's neck. "Don't make this harder.."

"Mine.." Lexa huffs, thrusting harder and deeper. "You're mine, Clarke."

"Lexa, y-" the blonde stops short, having to bite her lip. "-you don't mean that-"

"Tell me you're mine!" the alpha demands, carrying her from the wall to the bed and laying her down to continue her work. "SAY IT CLARKE! I need to hear you say it!"

"Fuck, I-" her whimpers only make the wolf crazy, spurring her on. The harder she slams into her, the more the blonde feels it. The emotion - _the hunger_ \- bubbling to the surface. _Oh God, the hunger._ "I'm yours, Lexa. As long as we're here-"

"NO!!" Lexa roars again with a violent push into her, her whole body coming to a stand-still. She's trembling and Clarke feels her length twitching inside her, the alpha's thick knot pushing at her entrance - unwavering in it's threat.

The vampire's hands hold the girl's face, trying to bring her eyes up to meet her and when they do Clarke doesn't see green anymore. 

The wolf's eyes are red - her pupils dilated so much that the blood-red glow is only a small ring around them. Careful inspection shows that her canine teeth are now frighteningly sharp - waiting for a patch of skin and a chance. And this, Clarke knows, is what they call 'rut-brain'. The cuddles and the hazey fever pitch before it, those were just openers. This is the main act - where the alpha doesn't care what makes sense and what doesn't, they focus only on what they want and what feels good at the time. They make claims based on their primal need with thoughts of the future completely lost on them.

It's not uncommon for alpha's in this state to rape other wolves. She's known a few escorts who were hurt by an alpha in a rut like this - an alpha who called them theirs and when they refused the alpha showed them otherwise. Luckily for her, she's never had that kind of experience. She's had it rough, but it was never anything she couldn't handle or wasn't okay with. But Lexa's constant rumbling, her jaw tightened in a snarl with teeth showing and her mouth practically salivating.....it's the closest Clarke thinks she's ever come to seeing the true wolf nature take over.

Maintaining the stare, Clarke flashes Lexa the blue glow of her own eyes, and the alpha picks up her pursuit again. Her gaze never leaves Clarke's as she thrusts so wild and rampant that the vampire can feel her knot being forced in, a centimeter at a time and then pulled back. She wonders if it's coming. If the alpha is going to try and claim her like this. 

And then, as if she's controlled by some unseen force, Lexa slows, her eyes still drinking the vampire in as her hips roll with more purpose and precision. For someone as inexperienced as she is, she's an amazing lover - a fact that blonde could never deny, no matter how this goes.

"Lie to me again," the brunette's gravel-laced voice tickles her senses.

"Wha-" Clarke stutters, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me you love me," shes rasps. "Beja, Clarke-" she pauses, a moan mixed with a growl escaping her, "I want to hear it...just once.."

She hasn't said those words since Finn and...she's sure that she should feel a pang in her chest at the thought of having to utter anything even remotely close but....

"I love you, Lexa," the words leave her lips and she sees the alpha close her eyes and hold her breath like she's drowning in them.

"Promise me something," the brunette says, cooly as her strokes begin to build again. "Promise me you'll do something for me...when this is all over.."

"What do you want?" Clarke asks her, mouth suddenly dry at the thought of what this girl could be about to ask.

"Make me forget," Lexa pleads. "Use your compulsion and-"

"No, why would you even-"

"Clarke, please...." her voice is weak, in between grunts, but her thrusts pick up. "If you don't make me forget you...your eyes and your smile and the way your skin feels against mine, what it feels like to be inside you...if you don't take it all away I'll never be able to walk away from this. I'm begging you...... Beja, taim yu na-nou hod ai in....then make me forget you.."

She should agree. She should nod and make her peace with the pup's decision. Because it's what's right. She can't be with her - they don't have a future. It's the right thing to do. To make her forget. It's not like she can't leave some of it. _You tell them they had a great time, and that they thoroughly enjoyed themselves, but that they will never remember you (specifically). It works. Lexa could go home and talk about how great the sex was and how she feel's more confident now and still have her mind free and clear of any messy feelings she thinks she might have developed.._ She'd only remember Clarke from the coffee-shop.... _maybe. Maybe not even that, I mean, it's never really an exact science. If you don't do it right-_ It would be a fresh start, for both of them. The request seems to make more and more sense as she thinks it through. And she should say 'yes'. She should compel her lover into forgetting so she can walk away from this feeling like the bigger person - the merciful being who takes on the sole responsibility of these memories. But she's a fool... 

"I don't want you to forget me."

The words aren't out of her mouth more than a second when she hears a roar like no other break from the alpha's chest and she feels teeth piercing the skin above her pulse as the alpha's cock slices into her. The brunette's hips collide with Clarke's and the pop of her knot pushing it's way inside makes the vampire's fangs ache. Without thinking, her head turns and she makes a claiming bite of her own on the brunette's neck - sucking out the girl's life force at the same time that the first spurts of Lexa's cum paint her insides. The combination of the taste of this purebred, the feeling of the wolves release, and the hold she has on the blonde's neck pushes Clarke into her own orgasm. And it's earth-shattering. She feels everything in her body tense up, from her jaw to fingers and toes, and there's a gush of liquid she knows would squirt out of her if the alpha's knot wasn't blocking the exit.

The alpha continues with short strokes that prolong the blonde's climax, allowing her spasms to milk every last drop of cum from the pup. They lay still until Lexa's teeth draw back and the brunette relaxes into Clarke's feeding - purring each time the vampire sucks for another rush of the alpha's blood. She tries to cut herself off after the first few swallows but the problem with that is that Lexa's taste is addictive and she can't be trusted to stop herself this time. Yet, the girl makes no move to stop her - never signals for her to quit or to lighten up. Instead, it seems like she's enjoying it...like it's putting her to sleep, even.

~~**4\. Do not lose control of the situation or yourself.** ~~

~~**8\. **No feeding unless the client SPECIFICALLY requests it when making their appointment.**** ~~

* * * * *

  
It occurs to her when she hears the girl's staggered breaths and feels the renewed fever burning under her skin that this is not like any rut she's ever seen. The alpha sleeps now and her knot has almost completely gone down which is precisely how Clarke managed to pull herself out of the bed to clean up. The view in the bathroom mirror earlier told her that the events of tonight hadn't been a dream, if ever she thought they were. A perfect impression of Lexa's teeth adorn her pale neck - a fact she's maybe a little more proud of then she'd like to admit. But it's scary. Fuck, it's scary. Because here she is, leaning over her lover listening to her hassle like a dog on a hot summer day, eyeing the puncture marks her fangs left on the girl's neck.

And that's when it hits her. _The bite._ The strongest orgasm she'd ever felt racking through her body and sending every muscle pulsing in it's wake. Her venom glands, she must have- _FUCK!!_

"No! No no no!! Please, Lexa I-MILLERRRR!!!!" she screams, frantically, pulling Lexa's body half into her arms and half on her lap. "MILLER, HELP ME!!!!!!!! PLEASEE!!!"

~~**7. Never get attached.** ~~

* * * * *

  
"You have ruined everything!" Anya growls at her. "She was supposed to be Heda someday and....YOU couldn't keep your fangs off her-"

"Sexy Voice, calm yo tits," Raven tries. "Clarke didn't mean for this to happen, alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. She didn't mean for it to happen," the honey blonde wolf feigns her apology. "Well excuse me for thinking she was a goddamn professional who wouldn't make this kind of mistake! Jesus fanger, when I said you could bite her I was thinking love-bites not this fucking fork job you've left here. Guess that doesn't matter though. Not now. No worry over having to impress a mate or anything because-"

"Because she chose me, right?" Clarke hisses. "That's what pisses you off, she chose me over your stupid fucking traditions-"

"NO!" the alpha silences her with a vicious roar. "What pisses me off is that my fucking sister is laying here fucking dying because of you and I can't do shit about it!! Fuck your fang marks and you're stupid fucking claims....I don't see your bite, Blondie?? You sure she fucking chose you??? Are you sure you didn't just get a little hungry and go on a little bender-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Raven yells at them. "Both of you. God. It's bad enough that Abby's flipping her shit and now you two are in here at each other's throats and...NONE of this, need a remind you, is helping the pup."

"Well if your friend hadn't fed on her-" Anya interjects with another snarky comment, but Clarke is having none of her shit. 

"AND IF YOU HADN'T SENT HER TO AN ESCORT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND HER BEING A DAMN VIRGIN-" the vampire seethes, "THEN WE WOULDN'T FUCKING BE HERE IN THE FIRST GODDAMN PLACE!"

"I thought I was paying for you to take her to heaven on earth, not trying to drag her soul to hell with you-" the alpha states, only angering the blonde further.

"I've had about enough of your bullshit!" Clarke tells her, making her away across the room towards the wolf. "You don't get to come in here and treat me like I'm lower than shit just because you hired me to fuck her, alright?? Newsflash, I didn't have to take this job. I had already met my quota for the week. I can make in two days what you make in two weeks, bitch. I didn't need your fucking money, got me? I could have refused. I took it because I thought it was better me than another one of these hateful cunts I work with. Because they would have embarrassed her. You know that?? They would have made her feel about 2 ft tall and all because YOU can't handle that maybe she's not a fucking alpha-whore like you. Stop blaming me for your mistake of not letting her take her time and handle shit on her own."

"Yeah whatev-"

"And she did fucking bite me! It's not my fault it healed so-" the vampire attempts to continue before a meek voice cuts her off.

"-m pleni," the pup says from her bed causing Clarke to sprint back to her side and reach for her hand. "Disha gonplei ste odon."

"What is she saying?" the blonde asks the other alpha. "Anya, what is she saying?"

"She said that's enough and that this fight is over," the brunette's sister answers.

"It's okay, Lex," Clarke tells her, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "No more fighting, I promise."

"N-Nou ban ai op," Lexa begs, weakly.

"Anya-"

"She says don't leave her," the woman translates.

"I'm here," the vampire soothes her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * * * *

  
"Have you called your parents?" Raven asks Anya. "Have you told them she's-"

"No," the alpha replies. "I should but....I'm too fucking scared. They're gonna kill me...she-They never wanted her, ya know? They never wanted that responsibility-"

"They didn't want their own child??" Clarke scoffs.

"Lexa isn't their child," Anya explains. "Not by birth, anyway. Lexa's parents died when she was 12. My parent's have had her ever since."

"So she's not-" Raven starts.

"My sister? No. She's actually my cousin. Her father is...was...my father's brother," the alpha tells them. "Her father was Heda - the pack master. When he died, it should have been her that took over.."

"What happened?" Clarke asks softly.

"She was too young and...another alpha made threats against her. He threatened to kill her...or worse...castrate her. And my parents could not let that happen. Partly because it was their job to take her but...mostly because...it wouldn't have been right to let him do what he was going to do. So we moved and took her away from the pack, only came back every so often for special occasions. We moved so far away from every other pack...no wolves around...hoping that no-one would try to challenge her. Or try to take her back to Titus for ransom.."

"What about the rest of your pack?" Raven questions the alpha. "Don't they get a say?"

"Heda's word is law," Anya replies. "But even they know that Titus is not Heda. Titus is a voted leader.....not one by birthright. He doesn't have the blood for it.."

"Her blood is black," Clarke hums in acknowledgement. "Unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Her father's was, too. All Hedas are natblida - nightbloods, as we call them. Heda is not just a leader for one pack. Heda is a master of all of the packs - 12 packs in total, won kongeda, and all under Heda's rule. The other packs do not accept Titus as pack master because his blood and his politics are not what they should be. Lexa was supposed to go back and take what was hers...."

"How did he get voted in to begin with?" Raven queries and Clarke seconds the thought.

"Because the packs these days are full of hybrids and while most of them know and understand their place under the pures, a few rogues like to think they're better and stronger. They crave power and so they pushed - using whatever means necessary. Titus himself is a hybrid. Wolf-dominant, but a hybrid nonetheless. Another reason the packs will not accept him as a leader. And now....they will most likely reject Lexa as well. Though I hardly see the point in worrying about that-"

"Don't do that!" Clarke yells at her. "Don't you dare talk about her like she's dead. She's not dead!"

"Not yet!" Anya corrects her. "But she will be! You know as well as I do, you undead harpy, that wolves don't survive the bite. She's even starting to stink-"

"That's Clarke's hair," Raven pipes up. "She hasn't bathed since before this whole ordeal started, just throwing that out there.."

"Thank you, Raven," the blonde cringes, "You always know how to make a vamp feel-"

"Like a natural woman?" her friend suggests, with a shit-eating grin. "Actually, I think that was the pup. I mean, no offense GrumpyCat, but you smell like sin."

"ENOUGH!" the honey-blonde alpha growls. "We need face the facts here. Lexa is dying. And once that happens, I'm taking her back home to the marshlands. We'll give her a proper pyre-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN HER?!?!" Clarke shrieks.

"It's the way our people say goodbye to our dead. We burn them so their body can release their spirits up to the heavens to await their next life. I don't have to ask your permission. Whether she bit you or not, you're not one of us and the pack will never accept you-"

"Fuck you, Anya," the vamp scowls.

"No thanks," Anya retorts, "I don't do sloppy- _oh, what is it_ -billionths??"

"ANYA!" Lexa's voice rings out, alerting them all that she is, in fact, awake. "You will not speak to her like that, again." she growls, her green eyes barely open. "If you find it too difficult to be in a room with her without insulting her, then you can kindly see yourself out. Otherwise, shut your mouth before I ask for a muzzle."

"Sorry Lex, I just-"

"DO NOT apologize to _me_ for something you said to _her_. You will direct your apology to her," the brunette snarls, "or do not even bothering saying it. "

"Sha Heda," the other alpha bows her head, stunned at Lexa's assertion of her dominance. "I am deeply sorry, Clarke. I should not have said that about you. It is....disrespectful to speak ill of Heda's mate. No matter my personal feelings on the matter."

"I understand your concern, Anya," the blonde replies. "But....I would never try to change the way your family does things. I just.......I was shocked. I'm sorry, too. For not asking instead of just...freaking out."

"It's okay. I can-," the alpha pauses, taking a breathe and steeling her expression, "-bring you....some of the ashes when it's over, if you would like. It is customary for the deceased's mate to keep some. It is said to keep your mating mark from aching but I-"

"Yes," Clarke nods, choking back any emotion. "Please..."

* * * * *

  
5 days. It takes 5 days for Lexa's body to given in and her heart to stop. 5 days of vaguely lucid conversations where Clarke learns all about the green-eyed alpha and 5 days worth of Lexa telling her ' _I'll find you in my next life. I promise you that_..' 5 fucking days for the vampire to give her heart away for the second time only to have it shatter again. Anya explained that it would be best if she didn't try to come for the funeral proceedings and though the alpha tried to remain stoic, the blonde could see the anguish in her eyes. As it turns out, Lincoln knew Anya...and Lexa as well. He volunteered to accompany Anya on the trip to return Lexa to her home. And for 3 more days, neither her, Raven, or Octavia heard anything from the wolves.

During those 3 days, Octavia explained the preparation rituals. Apparently, Lincoln had discussed this with her, in great detail, one night after a bar fight when he ended up in the Ark's sick bay because he refused to go to the hospital. He'd suffered a nasty stab wound that barely missed his left lung and though he wasn't going to die, the topic came up in case something fatal ever did happen. He wanted Octavia to know what his wishes were and who to contact.

First they clean the body with a natural soap that smells like lavender and mint. It is a metaphorical cleansing of their soul in preparation for meeting with the spirits of their ancestors. Afterwards, they rub the body down with oil - something seen as both incentive for the deceased's spirit to watch over them and an offering to the spirits of long lost loved ones to accept and aid them in their travels. Lastly, they are dressed in cloth wraps and their hair is brushed and braided if long enough. Because Lexa was seen as a leader, her head would be adorn with a crown of twigs, woven together with a few wildflowers and sage leaves. The whole process, when hearing Octavia talk about it, sounded so wondrous and Clarke found herself hating that she couldn't be there to witness it. 

The ghost bite on her neck had burned for 2 days after Lexa's death. She couldn't explain it - the pain from a wound she had no scar or anything else to remind her of. Only a searing ember lurking under the surface. Raven told her that her mind convinced her of the mating mark and that it too was the source of this phantom pain. ' _It's mind over matter, Clarke. You gotta make yourself get over it and then it won't hurt so bad._ ' And on the 3rd day, she woke up both relieved and destroyed by the absence of the fire.

On the 4th day, Clarke gets a call from Raven saying she needs to crawl out from her dungeon and socialize before she wastes away. ' _It's a Tuesday bitch! O and I are both off and your ass isn't allowed back to work until Abby no longer feels the deep want to rip out your fangs by hand. So that means we're having a girl's day. Get your brooding ass over here! NOW!_ ' were Raven's exact orders. 45 minutes later, she's on the old timey 'open' elevator in O's apartment building - heading up to the 5th floor - when the ride stops and she looks up from her phone to see jade-green eyes staring back at her. The gate opens and Lexa's arms wait for her and Clarke barely hears the words ' _Miss me, darlin'?_ ' before she's leaping into the alpha's grasp.

"How??" she croaks as her tears paint the girl's shirt, her face buried into Lexa's neck and hair. "How are you back??"

"My blood," the alpha purrs. "They said my blood is different - 's special.."

Clarke pulls back to look at her, teary blue eyes searching to make sure it's really her. It's her smell that proves it for the blonde - that pine and citrus smell.

"You died," she states in a half-sob. "I saw you...your heart stopped beating and I....you-"

"I came back," Lexa says, leaning her forehead against her lover's. "I didn't want to wait for my next life to be able to see you, again."

"Lexa, I-"

"Don't say it now," the brunette hushes her. "I didn't fight my way back to you for you to feel obligated to say it. I came back so I could have a chance to earn those words coming from your lips. I'm gonna make you love me, Clarke, even if it takes me an eternity to do it."

The blonde chuckles, pulling the alpha's face closer to hers - their lips barely touching.

"Such a fucking charmer, you are. Better pace yourself there, handsome." the vamp offers her with chaste kiss. "We've got a long ways to go and there aren't any short-cuts to forever."

"That's okay," Lexa offers with a wry smile, her hands moving down to give a playful squeeze to Clarke's butt cheeks. "I'm a big fan of scenic routes."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - the version of 'Sex and Candy' that I was listening to when I thought to write that part was - https://youtu.be/bQYQ7Gr0-Lk?t=1m15s
> 
> 'Sis en op' - 'Take it!'  
> 'Bed' ge jok au' - 'Take what you want/need'  
> 'Beja, taim yu na-nou hod ai in..' - 'Please, if you cannot/will not love me..'


End file.
